


Unit: Argentum

by Elillierose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, LOTS OF SPOILERS, MT!Prompto, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Sensory Deprivation, Sleep Deprivation, Solitary Confinement, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, electroshock therapy, emotional torture, held against will, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/pseuds/Elillierose
Summary: When his headaches continue to get worse, the gang infiltrate a Nif. base. But, when the pain intensifies, Prompto is rendered helpless and is easily captured by the enemy when he is taken in and held against his will. Here, he finds out about his past and becomes the victim of experimentation. Unbeknownst to him, he is slowly being transformed into the enemies him and the other have been fighting against this whole time.Contains: Emotional/Physical/Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome and etc.Tags may be added with time.





	1. A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting), [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake) and [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) for any questions or concerns.
> 
> Ok, so this is something I have debated trying for a while, seeing as the whole MT!Prompto thing has already been done a number of times, and I was never sure if I could do something different enough to be considered worthy enough. But after putting a lot of effort into it and discussing it with others, primarily my betas, I believe this is different enough to be worth it. And, if this does end up being similar to another's, I promise it was a mere coincidence. ;w; I have't read anyone else's, so any parallels are not intentional, and I apologize if that happens.
> 
> And, let me say, I am equally nervous as I am excited. Because this has been done a few times, I have no doubt that there are high expectations. Not sure if I can deliver accordingly, but dammit, I'll sure try. ;D
> 
> Anyway, went on a bit of a tangent, I hope you enjoy this, and hope you're ready for one hell of a ride~

They were gaining on him, the incessant clank of metallic feet chasing him without rest, the threat of their pursuit accompanied only by his heavy and worn breaths. No matter how quickly his legs moved, he failed to put more distance between them. Prompto could have sworn his lungs were collapsing in on themselves, but that didn't matter, they were closer now, their own steps sending vibrations through him. Taking the risk to push himself even quicker, he instantly paid the price when his foot caught on something, causing him to lurch forward. His hands flew out to break his fall, palms sliding on the mud-slick surface as his knees hit and sank in deep. The blond froze, those footfalls mere feet away from him now, slowing down and surrounding him.

"W-What do you want?" he asked, voice hardly above a whisper, hoarse and desperate. Prompto's quivering gaze blurred his view, making earth merge with plated legs; nothing could be made out anymore. "What the hell do you want with me?" he questioned again when he didn't get an answer, the only proof he was receiving that time was still moving was that 'pitters' of droplets striking the ground.

Still, they didn't speak, they never did; they just chased, chased and caught. That's all they knew how to do...they weren't human, they didn't know how to communicate. He didn't care what he saw, they were not human.

The presence of them behind him bore down, two heavy and soulless hands grasped down on either shoulder, pressing until he had no choice but to lie flat or risk his wrists snapping. Grainy mud dug into his cheek, stinging the skin and scraping against his as a third hand made certain his head stayed right where it was.

Air was forced out of his searing lungs, the exhale grating against his throat as a choked sob was released. Cold steel now rested upon his back, adding to the overbearing weight. His pants came in shortened gasps, his mind spinning and threatening to flee him at any moment. "No-ct," he squeezed out. "I-Iggy, Gld-io?" His pleads were unanswered, lost in the deafening downpour.

"My, my, what have we got here?" purred a voice, their image hidden from sight. "Lost from the nest, mommy, daddy, and dear older brother oblivious to your predicament. You're in quite a bind." He chuckled to himself. Soft and well-placed steps contrasting highly with the others that had rounded the gunner, pacing rhythmically until they came to a dead stop just in front of his fixed gaze.

Wavering blue orbs scanned as high as they could reach, scanning over the dark and elegant clothes, fluttering in the sodden breeze. "A-Ardyn?" he mouthed, the name brushing over trembling lips. "Wha- what are you-?" he gasped out, the pressure on his back increasing on his back, effectively severing his words.

"I just happened to be passing through," the mauve man carried on as if this were mere casual conversation. "And you wouldn't believe it, but here you guys were. Now, I really must be thanking you, saving me the trouble and whatnot." Abruptly, he crouched down, face dropping to hover a few inches from the blond's. His blazing stare struck right through to Prompto's core, gripping him in pure intimidation. "Now, what do you say we head back home?"

* * *

**Eight Hours Earlier:**

"Dammit," Prompto bit out between teeth, fingers massaging into his temple in a futile attempt to rid himself of the throbs. He leaned back in his seat, tossing his head back to lean against the rest.

Next to him, Ignis clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Head still bothering you?" he asked, though he was positive he already knew the answer to that. In response, he received a pained groan as the younger man draped an arm over his eyes. "You know, we have something for pain, as I've stated before," he reminded, suggestion weighing heavily in his tone. There was no point in suffering in relative silence when one didn't have to.

The blond waved his free hand, letting out a frustrated sigh as he did so. "Nah, it's not that bad...just annoying," he clarified, removing his arm, but keeping his eyes half-lidded. "That and it's too freaking bright out here."

"No brighter than usual," Gladio needlessly informed from the back seat. "Look, it's not gonna hurt to take the pills, now quit being stubborn," he added when another meager whimper filtered back.

"They make me tired," Prompto replied, as if that justified his hard-headedness. "Besides, I don't get them very often, and they usually go away after a bit," he breathed out. "I'm sure it'll be fine in an hour or so." He left it at that, clearly not up for further discussion on the matter, his mind was made up and that was it.

Noctis shuffled in his spot, his gaze narrowing and drawn to something overhead. "The hell?" he mumbled, his concerned tone beckoning the others to seek out what it was that had his attention. "I swear, it's getting to where you can't look at the sky without spotting them," he commented in deep irritation, dark gaze following the airship as it flew by. It wasn't long before it was followed by a couple more, all headed in the same direction.

Gladio hummed his agreement, "Yeah, they do seem to be more active than before." He watched as three more sped off, all of them slowing down what seemed to be just a few miles away. "Wonder what they're up to," he thought aloud, muscles unintentionally tensing at the unease he got from the various scenarios.

Another pained gasp, and their focus was back on Prompto, who now had his face lowered, tucked in the crook of his arm. "Everything alright?" Ignis asked, his worry heightening at the rate the blond was breathing, his chest rising and falling in quick succession. "You're looking rather pale," he added, the portion of his face he could see appearing ashen against the dark interior.

"Mphne," the muffle reply came, followed by a tight hiss.

"What was that?" the adviser questioned. "I didn't quite catch that."

Prompto took a deep breath and lifted his head just enough to give a clear answer. "I said, I'm fine," he repeated, but his tone was stiff and flat. "It was just a spike, or something, it's good now though," he sighed, color slowly returning to his features.

However, this time, the worried expressions didn't fade, and he could have sworn he could make out a hint of sympathy in those jade eyes that just knew how to pry a little too much. "I suggest we find somewhere to settle in at," the adviser suggested, his words precise, avoiding saying what he was truly thinking. "I don't like how close that base is either, so going forward for much longer could spell out disaster," he threw in for good measure, but it was too late. His intentions were already quite obvious.

"Yeah...good idea," the gunner huffed out, leaning his head against the door and closing his eyes. "Better safe than sorry." He'd have preferred if they pressed forward, but to be honest, the thought of arguing was enough to escalate a simple headache into a fully matured migraine.

The brunet's hands tightened around the wheel just a touch. "Then it's agreed upon, we'll find a place to rest until we can devise a plan of what we should do before we move on." He glanced to the rearview mirror, gauging the other's expressions, "Unless anyone has any objections?" Both gave the go ahead, neither having a say in the matter; then again, neither of them had a better idea, so it was the best they had.

That was it, they would stop at the first haven they came across and go from there. Come up with a plan and take care of this base so they could get on with their journey in peace, even though a completely quiet trip was far out of the question by this point. Within an hour, they had camp set up, all sitting around in a circle with the adviser pacing back and forth in the center. His hands were clasped behind his back in deep thought, none of the others speaking up.

"Why can't we just go around?" Prompto asked after another minute, eyes squinted and glossy with pain. If anything, the throbs were even more consistent, not letting up like they usually did. "It's not like they're blocking the road or anything," he half chuckled, the humorless sound getting cut off by a wince.

"That's not what troubles me," the brunet went on, ceasing his pacing. "What worries me is how frequently we're seeing them around, their numbers are growing by the day without signs of slowing down. If this keeps up, I have no doubt there won't be a square mile that isn't under their watch."

The prince took a deep breath and leaned over, elbows resting on knees. "So what, you think we should charge in there and thin them out?" he questioned skeptically. He was normally the first on board when it came to bashing some imperial scum, but it was like Ignis said, their numbers in this country were increasing exponentially, what good would taking out a few of them do?

"Don't be foolish, that would accomplish nothing aside from bringing unwanted attention to us," Ignis snapped back, folding his arms over his chest. "We need information about them, and the only way we're going to get our hands on such resources is by infiltrating their bases until we find what it is we're looking for." His walk was back, carrying him from one side of the haven to the other, his face tilted back downward.

"Can you please just stand still," the blond uttered, eyes downcast. "But, back to what you were talking about, how do you think we're even supposed to do that? That place is likely crawling with the enemy."

With that, Ignis paused before stepping over to his seat and lowering himself in it. "Not to worry, I have a plan. Come nightfall, we shall put it into action." He crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands in his lap. "Though, we're going to need a diversion," he smirked, mischievous eyes skimming over to the gunner whose eyes widened in uneasy curiosity.

They bided their time in anxious apprehension, counting down the hours, then the minutes. Most of which were spent going over the plan, repeating it until it was engraved into everyone's minds, leaving no room for misunderstandings. Now, here they were, mere moments from the time agreed upon, fiddling hands occupying over-thinking minds as the seconds ticked by.

"Hey, Iggy?" Prompto asked about ten minutes before they were scheduled to head out. "About that offer of the, uh, pain meds. I think I'll take 'em now," he scratched the back of his head. "I'd rather not be distracted in there if I can help it," he explained.

The brunet simply nodded and fetched them, pleased that Prompto finally gave in and accepted the aid. "Here you are," he breathed out, handing a couple of the capsules over. "But, if you feel as though anything is out of the ordinary, or that you can't fulfill your task, I ask that you bow out. We needn't take any unnecessary risks," he warned, a hard and authoritative gleam in his eyes. "Do you understand, this is not to be taken lightly?"

"You worry too much," the gunner said half-jokingly. "Yeah, no taking dangerous measures, got it," he promised, tossing the pills into his mouth and downing them.

"I mean it," the older man emphasized, never breaking that contact.

Prompto shrunk internally under his bearing scrutiny, but he swallowed thickly and nodded. "I know, I-I'll be careful." Ignis bowed his head in approval and gave the gunner a firm clap on the shoulder before strolling by him, allowing his hand to slide away as he walked back to the center of their camp.

"Now, if everyone is ready, it's about time," Ignis announced. He turned his back on them in order to gaze over the horizon, focus zeroing in on the base as dim lights flicked on, illuminating it against the darkening sky. "Now's our chance," he breathed out, giving everyone one last chance to opt out if they felt the desire to do so. He smiled to himself at the determination carved into everyone's features, each of them as driven as the next.

The shield cracked his knuckles, a short snort coming out with the pops. "Let's go wreak some havoc, shall we?"

The four of them covered the distance in about half an hour, taking their time in order to not be spotted and staying low to the ground. Ignis took the lead, waving them along and signalling them to stop the moment anything read the wrong way. But, thanks to his over-analysis of each and every movement and sound, they managed to make it there one hundred percent undetected.

Here, they waited, gauging the area, listening and observing their immediate surroundings, but something was unnaturally off about all this. They listened, but nothing struck them instantly as a threat. In fact, nothing struck them at all; the whole place was eerily silent. Quiet until a single 'plit' hit the adviser's glasses. A few more followed after before a chorus of precipitation was putting on an unwanted show.

"You have to be kidding me," Noctis griped, holding out his hand as water quickly coated his palm. "Now of all times?"

"This could work in our favor," Ignis muttered to himself. Then louder for the others to hear, "With this, it should make it quite a deal harder for our presence to be heard. But, we have no idea how long this will last, so we must make haste before it clears up. Prompto, you know what to do."

The blond hesitated, but gave a firm nod. "Understood."

"And, Prom?" the raven beckoned his attention. "Be careful, we have no idea what their arsenal is like. So please, just...don't do anything stupid."

The gunner offered the other a reassuring and minor smile. "Right, just leave it to me," he replied, summoning his gun and gripping it tightly. Holding it steady as he took a few steps back, taking in the image of the others one more time before he charged off in the opposite direction. He made sure to stick close to the wall, almost hugging it as he worked his way around. The farther he went, the heavier the rain became until he could hardly see a few feet in front of him. Using his free hand to feel along the wall and make sure he didn't slip on anything. Prompto kept his eyes peeled, it had to be around here somewhere, they all had another way in, so this one was no different. "Where are you?" he muttered, halting instantly when his foot slid up a slope. "Aha!" he cheered to himself, easing his way up the ramp, eyes constantly searching for any lurkers nearby.

So far, the coast was clear; Prompto kept his back pressed against the stone surface of the structure while he scooted himself along it, muttering self-encouraging words to himself in the hopes that they would calm his nerves. He inched along, his heart shuddered inside his chest, pumping blood through his veins faster and faster until the throb in his head was fed by it. He was forced to close one eye against it, but he kept moving, never ceasing his advancements.

He only took a moment to collect himself once he reached the top, there he slowly lowered himself to sit, his head held in his hand. "Come on," he groaned, "just go away already."

Gradually, it ebbed away, leaving only remnants of its presence as it ached dully now. It was so weird, for the last few hours it'd been spiking, hitting him with overwhelming torment before disappearing just as quickly. And, as the night wore on, it was only getting worse, more intense with each recurrence.

Prompto took a deep breath and got back to his feet. Despite the discomfort, he still had a job to do, and he'd be damned if he didn't fulfill it. He had to move to another spot to get a better view of the base. Slowly, he blew the breath out and turned on his heel.

"Shi-!" he exclaimed, getting cut off by the clatter of metal as he bumped right into a humanoid figure. His first instinct was to jump back, gun aimed directly at the unwanted guest. And, it took a moment for him to figure out that it wasn't moving. Once its swaying arms settled, it was deathly still. Prompto let out a shuddering breath, his hands shaking fiercely from his startlement. Now that he was backed up, he scanned over, finding multiples of them positioned up here, all facing the same way.

Cautiously, Prompto stepped closer, squinting his eyes against the onslaught of rain to make out the features. It was definitely an MT, but it was stationary, not even aware of him standing right there in front of it. Slowly, the blond waved a hand in front of its eyes, half-expecting to get a reaction, but still nothing. Was it turned off? Or maybe a defective one? Whatever the case, he couldn't help but be thankful for its lack of functionality. He was about ready to walk by it, but out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention when he glanced down.

He vigilantly reached down, keeping his gaze locked with the thing's expressionless features, his eyes never drifting from their target. Trembling fingers brushed over cold and metallic ones and the gunner lifted it up. Hesitating, he flicked his gaze down, his breath freezing in his lungs. It...it was flesh, human flesh. But these things, they couldn't be, there was no way. His vision blurred at the sight, chest practically collapsing in on itself. "What the…" he whimpered, voice pitched with confusion and dread.

Prompto dismissed his gun in order to free up his right arm, and, using his teeth, he pulled the wristband back to reveal the partial code underneath. Clouded gaze rested on the marking for a while, almost as if it were permanently attached to the spot. Finally willing himself to break away, he cut back over to the MT's wrist, the same code was there, only complete. They...they were the same, his was incomplete in comparison, but it was exactly the same. "What," he whispered, he refused to believe it, he had to be seeing things; there was no way they had the same marking. It didn't make any sense. "Wha the-the hell?" his voice trembled as the hand shook in his hold.

The limb slipped from his grasp, clanking against its body when it swung back into place. Prompto didn't get a second to compose himself, a vibration coursing through him, preventing him from doing so. He fumbled with his phone for a few seconds, almost dropping it in the process.

"H-Hello?" he answered. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I, uh, I just had s-some trouble finding the, um, way up...that's all," he lied, head spinning as well as throbbing now. "Don't worry, I'm...almost there," he sighed, closing his eyes and chastising himself for being so transparent.

He forcefully slowed his breathing and attempted to talk once more. "Noct, I have to go, I'm close, alright? ...Yeah, ok, bye." He clicked 'end' and stuffed the device away. And, without looking at it anymore, he slid his band back over his code and re-summoned his weapon.

'It's nothing,' Prompto thought to himself. 'Just a coincidence, it's unimportant, forget about it.' He shook his head, ridding himself of his concerns with no effect. He tossed one more wary glance their way, judging that it was safe enough. If they didn't react to him running into them, then maybe there really was no need to worry about them.

* * *

"You sure he'll be alright out there?" Noctis asked for about the third time since they separated. "I think something was wrong, he didn't sound right…" he went on, taking an unconscious step in the direction the blond had gone.

A hand gripped his wrist, preventing him from moving another step. "Noct," Ignis said sternly, "he's fine. He can handle this on his own. You just need to worry about not getting seen, understand?" The adviser held strong, refusing to release until the tension in the prince's arm eased up. "I know you're worried, but we have to stay alert and can't allow ourselves to get distracted. Now, keep an eye out for the signal."

The raven wasn't too pleased by this, not in the slightest, but he complied, snatching his arm away and dragging his feet back to his original position. "You're right," he sighed. "I just hope he hurries the hell up, he's been keeping us waiting long enough."

Noctis crossed his arms and flicked his soaked locks out of his face with a huff before he started his impatient pacing. He received a couple of odd glances, but neither of them said anything about it, they merely let him do what he must to let out some of his frustration. He kept this up for at least a couple more minutes, retaining his set speed all the way until they got what they were waiting for. An explosion, one close and deafening. Even from where they stood, the wafts of heat were currenting over them.

"I think that's our cue," Gladio breathed out in amusement, a sly smile on his face, one that was borderline prideful. "We better move before they find out what's going on," he suggested, nodding his head towards the entrance.

"What about Prompto?" Noctis asked, hesitating.

"Noct, we've been over this, he knows what to do, and he knows where to go from here," the brunet reminded. "He's got everything under control, I'm sure of it. Now, we must hurry, there is no time to waste." He waved the others along, not giving them the chance to argue or throw in their two cents.

The prince was reluctant, but he swallowed his concern and followed after, the transition from earth to cement serving as a dose of reality that this was really happening. They were really here, risking their lives and basically putting themselves on a silver platter for the enemy. Suspicion churned in the pit of his stomach, swirling and kicking up various other doubts. "Noct," the adviser called back, agitation in his tone. "Let's go!" he harshly snapped.

"I'm coming," the younger man retorted, awfully calm for someone of his caliber. Shaking his hands and bouncing up and down a couple of times, he trailed after the others, dropping his apprehension at the entrance. "Alright, which way are we going?" he asked, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Patience," the adviser responded, holding up a single hand, urging the others to stay low. "Stick to the shadows, they may not be expecting us, but that doesn't mean we can be reckless." He tip-toed along, keeping close to the walls and keeping his eyes peeled. "First, we need to locate their primary building, that's where they'll be keeping any important documents," he thought aloud to himself.

The other two stuck close behind, never permitting themselves to fall more than a couple feet away. "You mean something like that?" Gladio asked, cocking his head off to the side. Ignis glanced in the indicated direction and a smile of satisfaction pulled at his mouth.

"Well, it certainly looks promising…" he answered, observing it for some time. "Only problem is them," he breathed out, beckoning the others to finally notice the rows of MTs standing before it, stationary and unnaturally still.

"Are they even active?" Noctis asked, sounding more than a little unimpressed. They watched on in silence for a few moments, noticing that none of them moved an inch. "Guess they aren't there to guard then."

"Makes you wonder why they are there then," Gladio commented, just as confused as the younger was.

Ignis thought on it for a second longer. "Still, it would be wise to use caution, active or not, I'd rather us avoid any and all possibilities of danger." He lead them on, remaining in the shadows and under cover until they were within range of the structure. And still, the forces hadn't budged, and they appeared to be nothing more than empty suits of armor at this point. "We'll head around back and go from there, it looks as though that part is unguarded. Noct, you'll have to be the one to go up though, you're the only one that can without the need for stairs," he sighed, clearly growing annoyed with how things were turning out.

"Got it," the prince replied, "head around and warp up. Easy."

"But, I still urge you to be careful," the brunet repeated, making certain that part was understood if nothing else. "If you see anyone, then I want you to wait until the coast is clear." The raven only gave him a dismissive wave, growing tired of hearing the same few things over and over again. He got it, he didn't need constant reminders.

Ignis blew out heavily through his nose as his liege ran off; all he could do was shake his head and just trust that he had this. "Gladio, you and I are to wait here and keep an eye out for any threats. Do not let anyone, or anything, get near that building. No matter what." The shield nodded in understanding and summoned his blade, resting it on his shoulders as he hunkered down and kept an unwavering eye ahead.

It only took a couple of minutes, a few moments of waiting before a siren pierced the eerie silence, plunging their hearts into their guts with a sickening sense of dread. Lights flicked on, illuminating the stationary army before them as they all moved in unison, eyes flicking to life with their usual red and menacing stare. Just beyond, the same pulsing crimson hue of the generatot could be seen, like a beacon signalling their demise.

"Sonuva…" Gladio swore under his breath with the creaks and clanks of the soldiers twitching to life, heads jerking upright until they were gazing right through them. "Noct better hurry the hell up."

* * *

Prompto stood there, watching as the flames flared and licked the air, their heated breaths struck him in waves, almost overwhelmingly so. That was it, his job was done, now all he had to do was get back to the others. He took a deep breath, relieved to be done. As he stared for a couple more seconds, the tendrils of hell were swiftly being extinguished by the continuously falling rain. It wouldn't be much longer before they were out completely.

With streaks running down his face and embers reflecting in his eyes, he turned on his heel, pistol still gripped tightly in his grasp. He was only able to place one foot down and he was dropping to his knees again, this time due to that insufferable alarm, the shrillness of it stabbing daggers of ice through his skull. His weapon was dropped to the ground, both hands gripping either side of his head in a useless attempt to block out the intruding agony.

Teeth grit painfully together, he screwed his eyes shut and leaned forward. Barely, it was almost unnoticed due to the splitting in his mind, but there was a minor tingling sensation in his wrist, just where the code was, like it was...reacting.

Then, something reached his ears that was far worse to him than that siren...steps, heavy and metallic, and multiples of them. They were getting closer. He didn't think, he didn't have time to. There was not a chance he could fight like this, he had to get away, that was his only option. He pushed himself up onto unstable feet, his body begging to give up, but he wouldn't allow that, couldn't let that happen.

The moment he forced his legs to move, the wind from a swing tickled the back of his neck and the scrape of metal on cement followed after. That was just the shove he needed to pick up his feet and quicken his pace. Prompto stumbled his way down the ramp, almost tripping over his own feet more than once in his haste.

They were right behind him, he could easily pick out their steps from the pounds inside his skull. Each footfall was like an echo, accentuating every throb. His own sloshing strides were lost among the others, giving the sensation of him running in place. Was he even getting anywhere? As they drew closer, his foot hit something, throwing him off balance, and before he knew it, he was on his hands and knees, knowing full well there was no way he could get up and get moving before they were on him. This was it, they had him.

"W-What do you want?" he asked shakily, gaze locked on swirling shades of brown and gray as dirt mixed with water. "What the hell do you want with me?" he questioned again, more demandingly, his own voice ringing in his ears, spiking his headache even further.

Roughly, he was shoved against the ground unceremoniously. The blond bit back a cry of pain as his head was pressed into the mud, the substance leaking into his mouth and leaving a musty taste in its wake. "No-ct," he whimpered. "I-Iggy, Gld-io?" Of course they weren't here, they were still inside the base, doing what they had to do. They weren't coming for him.

"My, my, what have we got here?" cooed a familiar and chilling voice. "Lost from the nest, mommy, daddy, and dear older brother oblivious to your predicament. You're in quite a bind." The laugh that trailed after was acidic, hostile in nature.

The blond's breath hissed passed clenched teeth. "A-Ardyn?" he mouthed, barely audible. "Wha- what are you-?" the presence on his back bore down, cutting him off and forcing a sharp gasp from him.

Again, that humorless laugh. "I just happened to be passing through," the man carried on idly, behaving as if this was an everyday thing. "And you wouldn't believe it, but here you guys were. Now, I really must be thanking you, saving me the trouble and whatnot." Ardyn then knelt down, lowering his gaze until it was on the same level as the gunner's. Penetrating golden eyes captivated his own, pulling him in and keeping him there."Now, what do you say we head back home?"

"B-Bite me," Prompto shuddered out, trying to spit in the man's face, but the spittle only got so far, just falling short.

The mauve-haired man smiled in amusement, giving that condescending grin of his. "I always thought you to be a feisty one," he sighed, getting back to his feet and stepping about a yard away. "But, I am afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter. And, trust me, if it were up to me, I'd be much obliged to leave you here with your 'friends'," he purred. "But, you see, my hands are tied in all this. So, here I am, picking up the goods."

"I...I'm not going anywhere...with you!" Prompto declared, his determination stunted by his current position. But, squirm and kick as he might, it did no good, he was sure his strength was being sapped right from his muscles, leaving him helpless and at their disposal. "The others," he whispered, "they...they wo-n't let you...do this," he panted out, vision faltering by the second.

"Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't," he agreed. "However, I don't see them here. They're a bit too preoccupied at the moment anyway, so I wouldn't count on them rescuing the blond damsel in distress." He once again stepped closer. "But, I do fear time is running a tad short, and if you aren't willing to be a good boy and come along obediently, then I'll just have to use more drastic measures."

Before the gunner had a chance to argue, the piercing wail of the alarm increased, forcing white hot flashes of torture through his head. All he could make out then was the blaring and offending sound and his own cries of torment. Slowly, even those were fading away, being swiftly replaced by that maniacal and self-satisfied laugh. "Don't worry, I'll be sure those pesky little aches all go away. Those and...your trouble...all be gone."

"N-Noct," the name grated against his throat, but the cry never made it out.


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting), [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake) and [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2)
> 
> And here we are, chapter 2. :D
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) for any questions or concerns

Noctis shuffled through papers, barely scanning over them as they were tossed to the side, adding to the slowly growing pile on the floor. 'What the hell am I even looking for?' he asked himself, hands starting to shake in his frustration. Most of these were just nonsense to him, document upon document of blueprints and building plans. Nothing abou- he paused, his eyes catching something of interest.

"This'll do," he mumbled, folding the file up and stuffing it away with a sigh of relief. Now, to get back to the others and get the hell out of here. He patted his pocket and darted straight to the door, again hesitating as an alarm blared; his blood ran cold as it filled the air. His eyes drifted in the direction it was coming from, and it was originating from the same structure that was illuminated with that red glow.

"The hell?" he breathed out, attention snapping down. MTs, multiples of them, jerked to life, their eyes lighting up with the same shade of crimson. They gripped their axes and rifles, their twitchy movements gradually smoothed out and they all headed in the same direction. The raven's eyes widened when he figured out where it was they were going.

The prince stood and watched as they quickly closed in on the other two. This normally wouldn't worry him, but there were so many of them...and they were picking up speed. His dark gaze locked onto the soldier taking up the back, and in one fluid motion, he thrust his blade towards it, the tip of it stabbed right into the back of its neck. In a flash, he was right behind it, yanking his weapon from it as sparks arced after it, striking his face in the process.

"Ignis! Gladio!" he called out, stepping back and getting ready to take on the next one. Noctis glanced off to the side when he got his response, both of them hidden among the crowd of duplicated foes. "You two alright?" he asked, raising his sword to block a strike aimed at his head.

"Noct," the adviser acknowledged, slashing one of his daggers from its temporary metal casing. "Prompto isn't back yet, and there hasn't been any sign of him." He stabbed his blade into another enemy, the contact tossing up dust of orange.

The raven's heart dropped, his attention automatically scanning around, trying to locate the gunner, but there was nothing. "I-I'm going to look for him," he announced, not sticking around for whatever reply followed; at this point he only had one thing on his mind, and that was making sure his friend didn't get himself into any trouble. Just as quickly as he joined back with the others, he was gone again, a blue after-image of himself replacing him for a few seconds before that, too, faded away.

He got himself on high ground, a place where he could make out the majority of the base. First, his focus was brought to the last remains of smoke that trickled towards the sky; Prompto had to have been somewhere near that when he made the distraction, he couldn't have gotten far then. "Don't tell me, you got into trouble," he whispered to himself, his pulse thrumming a million times a second. He gazed over it for a few more seconds until he spotted a place that would have made sense for him to have been.

"I'm coming," he promised, determination in his core, working as his main drive as he again chucked his blade forward, the tip of it landing right in the center of the plateau. Noctis landed with a 'thud', the distance of the warp really not agreeing with his bad leg, but he shoved it down. "Prompto!" he yelled over the cascading rain, his breaths rolling out in heaves. "Hey!" he tried again, louder, more desperate.

He was answered by the 'plits' dancing around him and his own tense exhales. He glanced around himself a few times, then turned towards the outside and his chest clenched painfully. The droning hum in the distance had his full attention, the silhouette rising off the ground was enough to thaw that chill that ran through him. "Son of a…" he growled, ignoring the distance and just throwing his weapon, only managing to warp halfway towards the dropship before he was falling back towards the ground, the rain hitting him like shards. Mid-air, he tossed it again, this time the resounding 'thunk' greeting him.

Grabbing hold of the hilt, he swung in place, nothing below him to get a proper footing on. His teeth were bared in the effort it took to cling on, moisture on his grip worked against him, forcing him to reach up with his free hand as well.

"So glad you could make it," Noctis jerked his head up at that voice and his vision was overtaken by its owner. The chancellor stood over him, looking down on him with that shit-eating smirk on his face. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't get to say your goodbyes," he went on, stepping just enough to the side for the prince to catch that glimpse of golden hair in the background.

Heat flashed through his veins. "Y-You bastard," he ground out, the insult falling short by how tight and quiet it was. In his rage, one of his hands slipped from his failing concentration, almost causing him to plummet back to the ground. "Let 'em go!" he demanded. He tried to pull himself up, but the slickness was impossible to get a proper grip on.

Ardyn dropped down to gaze into the raven's furious glare, his expression remained the same as he searched those threatening twilight orbs. "As much as I'd love to, I simply can't do that. Now, how about you be the darling princeling you are, and kindly keep your nose in your own affairs."

"Why y-" his words were cut short, stolen away by the sharp pain in his right shoulder. He barely had the time to notice the glint of a blade protruding from it before it was yanked away, snatching what little grasp he had along with it. The fire-hot pain that radiated from the wound paled in comparison to the fleeting image of his friend; his hand remained held out as he fell, fingers uselessly searching. The last thing he was aware of was a mocking chuckle, a taunting laugh that followed him into the abyss.

* * *

He was being dragged away, Prompto was being taken from right in front of him, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. "Prompto!" he cried out, thrusting his arm forward, but it was no use, more distance was coming between them, and his hope was fading with his friend. "Let go," he begged, fighting against an invisible force that had him in its clutches; it tightened around him, suffocating him. He choked against the crushing pressure as a laugh answered his plea.

"Poor prince, it appears as though you're too late," the tone teased as the last vision of the blond was taken away from him, leaving him alone in darkness, left to only his thoughts. Noctis' mind berated him, letting him know this was all his fault for being too weak, for letting Prompto get into this. He shouldn't have allowed him to be alone, regretted letting him out of his sights in a place such as that.

"-oct." This was all because of him. "Noct…" None of this would have happened if he just would have- "Noctis!" His eyes snapped open, a wince pushing them back shut as a whimper left him.

"Iggy!" he gasped, already trying to wriggle his way out of the adviser's hold. "W-We have to go after him… Ardyn has him! We can't…"

The brunet held on firmly, making sure the prince stayed in place. "Noct, what are you talking about?" he asked, worried expression deepening. The mention of Ardyn had completely piqued his curiosity. "Noct, what about the Chancellor?" he clarified, tone bearing a sense of urgency.

"H-He has him, he has Prompto," he breathed out, the concept of it becoming a reality now that it was out in the open. He swallowed thickly, the information leaving behind a foul and bitter taste on his tongue. "We have to go after him," he croaked, voice struggling to put conviction behind his statement. "We can't...we can't let him take him!" He pressed against the adviser's hands, the action pulling a pained hiss from him and a rush of fire to ignite down his arm.

"Noct, please, I know how you must feel, but you're hurt," Ignis spoke softly, gently trying to push him back down.

The prince let a growl slip between his teeth out of irritation. "I don't care! I'll be fine!" he tried to assure, not convincing either of them. The brunet kept a firm hold of him, though, his features scrunched as his patience was swiftly sapped from him. "Iggy, come on, we don't have time for this!" he snapped, finally mustering enough strength to sit up.

The raven took one step, his foot kicking something out of the mud and knocking it a couple of feet. He glanced down as the object skidded to a halt. "Noct…" Ignis sighed as the prince dropped back to his knees, his right hand scooping up a cell phone. "Even if we went after them, we have no idea where they are, or which direction they went for that matter." The younger man said nothing, his fingers wrapped around the phone as he stared blankly into the blackened screen.

"They have him," he muttered, as if it was just now sinking in. His thumb ran over the slick surface as droplets splattered against it. "He...he's really gone…" The phone was lowered to his lap as his head hung low, a hand found its way to his back and the others fell silent. Soon, only the continuous 'pitters' of drops striking earth and the distant siren blaring broke the eerie quiet.

* * *

Ardyn hummed to himself, the tune of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' echoed off the interior of the ship, bouncing back and passed him to become lost in the weather. His gaze remained on the prince of Insomnia as he plummeted back to the ground, his outstretched hand still trying as it might to grab a hold of that sliver of hope. Such a pity.

Putting his dagger away, he glanced a few inches to his right where the raven's blade still held strong. With a sly smirk, he wrapped his fingers around it and plucked it from its perch. He twirled it in his hand a few times, keeping his tune going as the metal reflected the moon, sending white flares off its pristine edge. Strolling over to one of the rows of seats, he sat in the one across from the one Prompto was strapped in and placed the sword in the one next to him.

Settling in, he crossed his legs and propped his head up against his hand. His eyes rested on the younger man, calm breaths leaving him while his unconscious body lurched to the side when the ship began to move forward. "Going to be a long ride," he said aloud, leaning back to make himself comfortable. "So, it's best to rest up while you can," he crooned, free hand removed his hat and dropped it in the same seat as the blade, covering the majority of the weapon up.

* * *

Everything was heavy; he couldn't even bear the thought of moving. Was it possible? A groan of discontent raked through the blond's throat. He drew in a sharp breath when the familiar throb welcomed his awakened state, but it was nowhere near as intense as it had been. He went to rub the sleep from his eyes...tried to.

"Hmm?" he groggily questioned, panic setting in before he had the chance to process what was going on. His hands, they couldn't move, something was holding them down. Cold metal bit into flesh as he tugged against them harder. "Wh-What's...where am I?" he asked, bright blues snapping open to reveal the one thing he dreaded to see.

"Calm down, you act as though I'm going to hurt you," Ardyn scoffed, coming off as genuinely offended. "As I've said earlier, I am but an escort, nothing more."

Prompto didn't buy it, he kept a watchful eye on the man, barely risking a single blink out of fear of losing sight of him. Even his breaths hardly fled his lungs for some time. "Where are you taking me?" he asked after some time. "Why are you taking me, what's going on!?" The questions came one after another, each louder and more demanding than the last until he was panting, a cold sweat tickled the back of his neck.

"In due time," he answered flatly, tone reading as bored by the conversation. "I don't wish to ruin the surprise, after all." He smiled at the younger man, his fingers tapping along his cheek as he soaked in his reaction. The subtle widening of his eyes, the paling of his features. And, of course, the thoughtful shift in the gaze as various ideas and theories raced through that easily manipulated mind.

The gunner stiffened, fingers curled around the armrests and he shuffled to sit straighter, unconsciously attempting to make himself appear more confident. Then his attention slowly drifted once the figures lining the back wall peeked into his peripheral vision. His heart rate accelerated further, as impossible as he believed that to be, as the upright MTs suddenly became more of a threat.

It was the pompous chuckle that dragged his focus back to the immortal. "What's so funny?" he spat, chest rising and falling dramatically.

"Oh nothing, you're just so entertaining, is all." He nodded to the inactive troops. "Don't worry about them, unless I give the command, they won't touch a hair on your pretty head." He pushed himself up, crossing the distance to them in a matter of a couple seconds. Even moving as quickly as he did, he managed to make it appear elegant in nature. "They're obedient, top of the line. They'd go as far as to...let's say...harm themselves if I were to give the command," he explained cravingly, his hostile touch caressing one of the identical faces.

Prompto wasn't sure why, but a shudder tingled down his spine, making his legs itch and burn with the need to run as fast as he could. "Where are we going?" he repeated, surprised the words were able to make their way out at all. And, he despised the tremble that carried them out.

"Dear, you really don't listen well at all, do you?" Ardyn asked in mock interest. "I told you that I'm taking you home, didn't I?" He sauntered over to the gunner, taking the seat next to him. The older man smirked in satisfaction at the jolt that ran through Prompto at the closeness. He shuffled to the side as much as his restraints would allow. "I thought you'd be a little more excited to go back. After all, they do say 'home is where the heart is.'"

Prompto's eyes trailed down the man, eyeing his hands with caution and making sure he knew where they were at all times. "Where?" he asked one last time, forcing himself to gaze into the other's stare, fighting the urge to look away. His breath caught in his chest as Ardyn draped his arm around the back of his seat and leaned closer.

"Niflheim, of course," he whispered against his ear, chuckling at the shudder that it resulted in. Then he pulled himself back away, a grin plastered on his face with the stunned expression the younger man bore. It contained fear, questions and curiosity all at once. "But, don't fret, you'll be in very capable hands." Before Prompto could reply, or even compose himself, the chancellor was getting to his feet. "Unfortunately, I believe we are out of time for questions. Make sure to be on your best behavior," he spoke melodically, retrieving a key from his pocket.

The blond shrunk under his towering figure as he bent forward to unlock his binds. His wrists were freed with a resounding 'click' and a small startled breath of relief. He was allowed a short moment to rub the soreness from his appendages before he was ushered to his feet. The echoes of the MTs once again coming to life had him instantly back on edge, their forms stepped up behind him in order to lead him out, making sure he didn't try and make a break for it.

"Right this way," Ardyn called over the hum of the engine as the bay doors opened, allowing all the noise to filter in. "And, please do watch your step, I promised to deliver you in tip top condition."

The blond complied, fully aware that fighting against this was not in his best interest right now. His chance would come, but it was not now, not when there were guns and axes just inches from him, threatening to take his life with a simple order. The moment the doors were open, the biting chill cut right through him, instantly making his muscles tense with the shift in temperature. It was so damn cold, and he was positive his blood was already freezing with the contact.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he took the first step out, his foot immediately sank deep into the white fluff. And, boy was he thankful for the boots now, they served as the perfect shield to keep the frosty crystals from nipping at his ankles. He paused for a fraction of a moment, slightly taken aback from the scene before him...so many bland structures. All of them were so-

"Are you coming?" Ardyn called back, not slowing down, forcing the gunner to jog in order to catch up with him. After sitting for so long, and with the pestering throbs still paying a visit, he stumbled as he sped up.

Soon, he was right by the man's side, the looming hazards marching right behind him. The crunch of their footfalls a constant reminder of the risk he was at should he step one foot out of line. Their movements were in sync, walking nearly as one, yet somehow it was as though he had multiple sets of eyes watching him intently. They were burning into the back of his skull, and he knew they were just waiting for him to screw up.

Ardyn lead them on for a few minutes, the blond's whole body was going numb from the prolonged exposure to such temperatures. "H-How much f-farther?" he asked, fighting the urge to sniff.

"Should be just a few more minutes," the man promised, showing no signs of being affected by all this. "I promise you, once we arrive, you won't have to worry about this weather anymore," he assured, a slight unsettling undertone to his voice.

For the next few minutes, the both of them remained silent, mostly due to the fact that Prompto wasn't up for more idle conversation. He quickly lost the need for small talk, seeing as it was getting him nowhere. His arms tightened around himself as a gust carried a tremble through him, beckoning him to falter. There was no way he could keep this up for much longer, why was he even having them walk so far?

As soon as he opened his mouth to ask, puff of mist rising to the sky, Ardyn spoke up, as if sensing the question coming. "Aha!" he exclaimed, halting without warning. "Here we are," he announced, turning on the spot in order to soak in the younger man's reaction to the location. And, it was far more rewarding than he could have ever expected. "But, no time to gawk, there will be plenty of time to become acquainted with this place; it is to be your home for quite some time."

Prompto didn't understand, why the hell did he keep calling it that, and what was with the repeated reminders? The blond didn't move, he planted his feet and straightened his back. "T-Tell me," he demanded, the intimidation sapped along with his body heat. "Wh-What is this p-place? Why d-did you bring me here?" his exhales were panted out, the frigid air sending clouds to obscure his vision as his heart raced.

He held his breath when the mauve man didn't answer, and he started to regret asking such questions when he stepped closer, a less than pleased glint in his gaze. "So many questions…" he muttered, a new edge to his tone, one that churned the other's insides. "I'm not here to be your schoolteacher," he informed, snatching the gunners wrist and lifted it to tug him along, "I'm here to make sure you arrive in one piece. But, you are really beginning to tempt me to soil my word."

The gunner winced at the iron grip, his fingers nearly imbedded themselves in sensitive flesh. He flinched when the limb was released, thrust to the side as if the touch burned the immortal. "You'll have to forgive me," his voice softened as he strolled a couple feet away. "I tend to get a little...testy when I have to go out of my way."

He said nothing, merely pulled his hand to his chest as the remains of the grasp ebbed away; his ribs burned with the pounding from within. He swallowed thickly, shoving his desires for answers down with it. Biting his lip hard, he dragged his feet after the much older man, barely conscious of the many that followed after him now.

The closer they drew to the building, the higher it towered, casting a shadow over the lot of them and dropping the temperature even lower. The chill that struck him next wasn't from the cold, and he had to force his legs to keep moving forward. As he crossed over the threshold, the atmosphere completely shifted, transitioning from fright to...unease. It was so drab, so lifeless, and the lack of sounds was nothing short of ominous. But, at least it wasn't cold in here; although, the goosebumps along his arms refused to go away. Prompto barely took the risk of drawing in a deep breath.

"We're almost there, I hope you're ready for the grand surprise," Ardyn beamed, flashing him a grin of hostility. "I don't know about you, but I can barely contain my excitement," he sighed longingly, the tone giving the opposite effect to his comrade.

As they carried on, their steps bouncing off the steel walls, the throbbing in the blond's head picked up. It was unlikely, but he felt as though the deeper they traveled into this place, the worse it got. He hated to show weakness in front of a man like this, but he had no choice when his body acted on its own, his hand reached up to rub small circles against his temple. His wrist itched as well, just like it had earlier when his headache had spiked.

"I imagine this must be uncomfortable," Ardyn said with sympathy, clicking his tongue. "It tends to have that effect on...ones such as yourself. It can't be helped," he partially explained, keeping things vague and in the air. Prompto didn't reply, he only listened to the guy's ramblings, his own gears turning as he soaked them in. "So long as you behave though, that won't be the case for too much longer."

His headache wasn't the only thing that intensified; the whirring and humming from the MTs behind him increased as well, their steps became more fluid, more natural. And...there was breathing.

In the middle of walking, Ardyn lifted his hand, and it took the blond a moment to figure out he was calling for the others to cease their guarding when they all fell behind. "We're almost there," he announced, "we won't be needing their assistance from here on out." The extravagant man waved a dismissive hand, treating this like it was an everyday occurrence. "That doesn't mean you can try anything funny, so try not to get any ideas," he warned, taking a turn into another hall.

"Yeah, I get it," Prompto breathed out in irritation. His rhythmic walking stammered when he turned the corner, with just the simple turn, the aesthetics changed totally. Tanks of liquid lined the walls, empty with nothing but bubbles residing inside. "What are these?" he asked himself breathlessly.

"Please, refrain from touching things," the man instructed, not looking back. The gunner tore his curious gaze from the containers, allowing it to filter through the rest of the area until it landed on a form standing on the other side of a window. His white hair glowed from the fluorescent lights glaring off the old strands. "There he is," Ardyn said, stepping to the side and waving a hand for the other to go through first. "He's so ecstatic to meet you again."

That last word bounced off the inside of Prompto's head...again? "Welcome home, my son," the man greeted, calling for the gunner to pause.

"S-Son?" he questioned, mouth agape in stunned silence. What the hell was he talking about?

"Oh, how I do love a wholesome family reunion, so glad I could be the one to bring this one back together ," the chancellor purred yearningly. "It almost brings a tear to my eye." The older man cut his glare over, the look borderline hostile.

His bewildered and frightful stare flicked between the two of them, and he had never related more to a cornered animal in his life. He didn't know what came over him, but the need to get out of there erased all of his logical thinking. He flicked his wrist, anticipating the comforting weight of his pistol, but his fingers clasped nothingness. "Wha…?" he gasped, trying again...and a third time.

"Apologies," Ardyn strolled in, "but, we can't allow you to play with your little toys in here, too much fragile equipment in here." He talked down to him like he was lecturing a child.

It was then the elder man that stepped closer, his hands were folded behind his back. "All these years," he sighed, "I've wondered what became of you, to go missing all those years ago…" He drawled on, lost in memories. "But, here you are, standing before me now. It's almost surreal." He slowly drew closer to the blond, unphased by his clear discomfort. Either he didn't notice it, or he plain didn't care.

He limped over, his extreme age showing obvious signs of deterioration. "So much catching up to do," he muttered mostly to himself, lost in thought. Soon, he stood a foot from Prompto, one decrepit hand outstretched towards his face before it brushed over his cheek; the form flinched under his touch, a small whimper slipping out. "So strange," he whispered, his free hand, without warning, snatching the gunner's right. The blond gasped with the unexpectancy of the contact, and he didn't know if he should roll with it or pull back. The older man pried the band away and scanned his eyes over the bars as he hummed to himself. "So much lost…"

"Verstael," Ardyn addressed from his spot by the entrance. "If you're finished with me, I have other business I need to attend to," he sighed, showing his impatience without restraint.

The older man gestured for him to leave without taking his attention off the code. "Be on your way, I have no need for you at this time. But, I urge that you come back here as soon as you're done." He received a word of confirmation and those well-placed steps faded away. And, for once, Prompto would have preferred the immortal to be standing before him instead of this guy.

The blond backed away, his hand fell from the man's hold as he pressed his back against the far wall. He held his hand against him, hiding the marking from view. "K-Keep your hands off me," he stuttered, mouth tightening into a straight line.

"There is no need to fear me, my so-"

"I'm not your son," Prompto remarked snippily, brows furrowing in disgust. "You're not my father, my father is…" he trailed off. "He's in Insomnia," he uttered, the thought of what became of his adoptive parents hollowing a pit in his chest.

But, that didn't stop Verstael, he only closed the gap between them again. "But, them, the ones that took you in, they're gone now, I'm all you've got now. I am your only family, your only living family, I should say." He smirked as he spoke, knowing he was striking all the right nerves. "I see they even went through the trouble of giving you a name, how preposterous. Someone such as yourself, being addressed as though you're one of their own." He scoffed as he stepped away, his hands back behind his back.

Prompto relaxed slightly as he put more distance between them. As the man's back was turned, he inched towards the exit, his legs moving on their own. The moment he was close enough, he spun around and ran, ran as fast as he was able. Behind him, he made out the subtle command, 'Stop it.'

The blond only got a few yards until he was tackled to the floor, the weight of multiple bodies held him in place. "Not so fast," Verstael mumbled, his slow and hesitant steps catching up. "You're too much of a vital asset, I won't be letting you out of here that easily. Now, do as you're told, and behave yourself. Do that, and things here will go so much smoother." He walked by the pinned gunner, back towards the hall he came from. "Unit: 3856, Unit: 2846, take your brother and show him to his quarters," he demanded, glancing over his shoulder to give Prompto a menacing smile.

The gunner ceased his struggles immediately as he was hoisted up. 'Brother'...he slowly looked to his right, gazed straight into the unit's eyes. And, past that red glow, that dead stare, there was something else. There was life, dulled blue orbs staring back at him, devoid of sentience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've never tried to write Verstael before, there isn't exactly a lot of footage to get a good feel for him anyway. Really hope I got him accurate enough, because he's a bit tricky to get a good hold of compared to the others. C:


	3. A Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting), [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake) and [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) for any questions or concerns.
> 
> Chapter three is here. :D I do have 4 and 5 written as well, but they still need to finish being beta'd. And, I've also been re-writing an old One Piece fic of mine that was complete garbage, so I've been busy with that as well. I'll try my best to keep up with both and hope it doesn't cause the quality to suffer any if I can help it. ;w;
> 
> In the beginning, I ask that you listen to Wastelands, by: Amber Run. Lyrics have no significance, so you can turn it down enough for some background sounds. C:

"Noctis," Ignis sighed as the raven rotated Prompto's phone in his hands, flipping it rhythmically, "put that away and eat. You won't be able to help if you aren't at your full strength." This was his third attempt at convincing him, his voice developed a restless tone to it. He strolled over to stand before the raven, steaming bowl of stew in hand. "Noct, I'm not going to ask again," he breathed out, closing his eyes to calm himself down.

Exhaling heavily, the prince merely sank deeper into his chair, crossing his legs in the process. Throwing his free hand up in frustration, the adviser slid the bowl onto the foldout table, the force behind it causing a few drops to spill over and splatter on the surface. His shoes splashing into the puddles left from the earlier weather, he lowered himself into his own seat and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. Slowly, both hands slipped through his hair and over his scalp as he pressed into his palms. Slightly trembling fingers gripped the strands, the defeated action stinging subtly.

"What do you think they want with him?" the raven asked unconsciously, his question hardly discernable over the crackling of the fire. Neither of them knew if he was asking them that, or just asking for the sake of asking, but it was a question that had been picking at the minds of all three of them.

The brunet lifted his downcast gaze to stare into the blazing inferno. "I don't know, Noct," he admitted, slowly removing his hands from his head, dropping them to hang between his knees instead. "But, this is the empire we're talking about. Whatever it is…" he didn't finish that thought, unsure if any of them cared to hear the rest of it.

"Ardyn," Noctis growled, his grip tightening around the device until his hand shook, "you bastard." His fingers glided over the slick surface until he lost his hold. "Dammit!" he exclaimed as the phone hit, facedown, on the stone surface of the haven. Swiftly, he scooped it up, an irritated groan escaped as his thumb traced over a prominent crack along the screen. In a panic, he clicked the 'on' button a few times, each press more forceful than the last. "Come on, you piece of shit," he grunted when nothing happened. In a brief moment of resentment, he drew his arm back, his shoulder screaming with the movement.

But, he couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to toss it no matter how much the bitterness gnawed at him. Baring his teeth, he slowly brought his arm back around and placed his hand in his lap, his finger still trailing over the slight fracture. Even broken and useless, he couldn't bear the thought of ridding himself of it.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, stuffing the phone in his pocket and pushing himself to his feet. He stood there for a few seconds, gaze lingering on flames before he tore it away and sauntered towards the tent. His steps dragged through the small ponds, causing ripples to radiate through them. The images of the fire distorted in his wake until he disappeared inside. The other two could only watch in muted sympathy; they'd be lying if they said they didn't wish to do the same.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Gladio asked, all hope drained from his demeanor. He blew through his nose in exasperation, and his hands clasped together in front of him. "Igg-"

"I don't know, Gladio," the brunet snapped, allowing his loss to be on full display. But, he didn't care, it was the truth; he had not the slightest clue what the hell they were supposed to do from here. "We have no idea what they want with him, no idea where they took him, and it's not as if they were kind enough to leave us a note. So, no, I don't know." It all filtered out at once, one word tumbled out after another, leaving the disheveled man panting and trying to regain his composure.

The shield was caught off guard; he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the man this shaken and muddled. His mouth tightened into a flat line as he caught the subtle shaking of the adviser's hands out of the corner of his eye. "I think it'd help if we slept on it," the brute offered. They were all exhausted, and that was not helping their befuddled minds at the moment. "Come on, not much longer and the sun'll be rising," he muttered, getting to his feet with a small groan from his stiffness.

"You go ahead, I still have to clean up," the brunet uttered, nodding his head towards the tent. The shield didn't miss the undertone to that statement and gave the other man what he desired: time and space to think.

"Yeah, just...don't stay up too much longer," he suggested, dipping his head in a silent 'good night' and vanished into the tent.

Now left to himself, Ignis bowed his head again, and he stared at his reflection in the small pond of water, watched as flames danced over the image. And, with a blink, he ran his foot over it, disfiguring his mirrored features to the point of unrecognition. He continued to defile the picture, never giving it the chance to reform before he tossed his head back with a deep sigh. "Pull yourself together," he whispered to himself. There had to be something, something that could lead them in the right direction. He closed his eyes in thought, his knee started to bounce out of habit while he replayed the day over and over in his head.

"There's nothing," he mumbled, fingers reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "absolutely nothing." Fed up, the palm of his hands pressed against his eyes, rubbing them and trying to chase the rearing head of sleep away. Muttering incoherently to himself, he got to his feet and brushed his hands together. Walking just a few feet away, he stared back to the base, lights now dimmed out. "What are the lot of you planning?" he asked aloud, the first signs of sunlight lit up the back of it, obscuring the structure with the blaring rays.

* * *

He shivered with his back pressed against the chilled metal wall. He had no idea how long he'd been in that position, but it was long enough for his body to grow rigid from lack of movement combined with the lowered temperature. It was nowhere near as bad as it was outside, but it was damn near close. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, but it did little to contain his fleeting body heat. His teeth chattered subtly, the attempts to stop it by clenching his jaw failing miserably.

Glancing around the room for the hundredth time, Prompto took in the meager surroundings. There was still nothing in here, nothing but steel walls and a tile floor; fluorescent lights nearly blinded him from above. Unable to stand it any longer, he pulled himself up, using the frigid wall to keep him from curling back up on himself. Slowly, the blond worked his way around to the door, his eyes instantly peeked through the thin slot. He searched up and down the hall, of course he found it void of life.

Biting his lip, he banged his almost numb hand against the door, sending 'booms' through the room. The force behind his knocks sent vibrations of agony up his arm, his shoulder jostling, but he didn't stop. He was determined to keep this up until he got the attention of someone...anyone.

"H-Hey!" he shouted, breath instantly fogging up the glass. "Let m-me out! You can-can't leave me i-in here!" He paused to take a deep breath and listen closely. Only his own panted breaths came back. "Let. Me. Out!" he demanded, each word backed by another knock. He chuckled bitterly when it had no effect; they were really planning on leaving him here, but for how long? Surely they didn't plan to let him die in here? There was no way they would take him just to let him rot in a room.

Letting his hand slide away, he flipped over, leaning his back against the door and threw his head back with a 'thud'. "You...can't leave me in here," he whispered, giving in to his body's pleas for warmth and slid back into a sitting position. He once again drew his knees up, seeking what little comfort he could in hiding his face in his crossed arms.

To fill the silence, he fell into his usual habit of humming, the familiar chocobo tune bounced off the walls, giving it the opposite effect. With the song reverberating throughout the empty interior, all it did was remind him that he was the only occupant. Despite this, he couldn't bring himself to stop, his own voice was far better than none.

Hours went by, and the song had long since dispersed, and his eyelids had slid shut after being denied so many times. His breathing had evened out, and the chilled temperature had become simply tolerable with no other choice but to grow accustomed to it. In his half-asleep state, it took him a few seconds longer than he would have cared for to become aware of the faint 'tap...tap' in the back of his skull. Prying his eyes open, he listened to it as they grew louder, until he figured out what it was. Someone was coming. In an instant, he was on his feet, automatically backing up towards the far wall. He'd never understood what it was like to be a cornered animal more than in that moment: his heart thrummed, mind raced, and his hands clenched at his sides.

Prompto glanced the door over as a steady beep rang out, indicating it was being unlocked. Through the single sliver he was provided with, he could make out Verstael, as well as two others, one on each side. And, he scoffed to himself, guessing they were there to make sure he didn't make another run for it. As the door swung open, he took an instinctive step back, gasping softly when his foot hit the bottom of the wall.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," the man drawled out, strolling partially way in, making sure to block the doorway as he stood there, hands behind his back. "After your little fiasco last night, you've taught me something...you're not quite as intelligent as I had hoped for. Ah well, I guess it can't be helped, I suppose you can still be of some use…" he breathed out, stepping forward and pulling out something that appeared to be a radio of sorts.

"W-What is th-" Before the question could be completed, he was gripping his head, doubled over from the crippling pulses that ran through his skull.

Underneath the ringing, the 'taps' of the man drawing closer could be picked out, getting closer until he stood directly in front of him. "You feel that?" he asked in amusement. "That's what happens when you're incomplete, it makes you weak, useless and a faulty product," he explained, pacing around the blond as he spoke. "Don't fret though, my child, there is hope for you yet; I can fix you, I can make you complete."

"G-Go to H-Hell," Prompto bit out, dropping to his knees with a painful 'bang'.

"Rebellion, a perfect example of the effects one such as yourself suffer when mistakes are made," he went in, stopping just as he stood over the gunner. His dulled blues stared down at the younger man in disgust. "However, as stated, I can remedy that, and your cooperation is vital in order for this to work. What do you say?" he questioned, flicking a switch and calling an end to the assault in the other's head.

Panting, Prompto's hands went to the floor, holding him up when light-headedness replaced the agony. "'W...What do I...say?'" he repeated, venom in his recitation. "I say...screw yo-" This time, his arms buckled, and he was forced to curl up on his side, tucking his head to hide under his arms.

"I have a feeling you'll have a change of heart before this is over," the elder man sighed, watching as the blond whimpered and writhed. He waited until the whines and groans diluted into hardly audible pained breaths. "Now, get on your feet, we have matters to attend to, and this isn't the ideal environment." He cast the gunner one more displeased expression and turned his back on him to stroll out the door. There he waited.

Prompto didn't move, he couldn't move; his thoughts were swirling, mixing together in a nauseating way. He swallowed thickly, preventing the threatening bile from rising. His limbs trembled as they struggled to right themselves under his body, they refused to cooperate with him. Then again, he would have much rather stayed there, and he would have if wasn't getting dreaded knots in his stomach at the consideration of it.

"I would not suggest keeping me waiting," Verstael called back, a hint of hostility in his words. "Or do you need assistance in following orders?" There was something in his tone, something that made Prompto believe that he  _hoped_  to have to come back in after him. Or, more likely, send others in after him. He shuddered at the thought of having them touch him again, seeing into those blank eyes again.

Releasing a shuddering breath, the blond propped himself up on trembling arms. "I-I'm coming," he muttered, fairly certain there wasn't enough volume behind it, but the older man didn't say anything response, nor did he move from his spot. With gasps and struggles, he eventually got to his feet, but not without the support of the nearest wall, which he leaned on heavily. Catching his breath, he inched his way along, doing what he could just to stay on his feet until he made it to stand next to the other.

Verstael smirked back at him and started strolling down the hall. "This way, and keep up," he ordered, sauntering at a decent speed for someone who appeared as old as he did. Prompto bit his lip in anticipation and apprehension, but trailed after him, tensing up the moment the accompanying MTs fell in line right behind him. He really wasn't giving him much breathing room. And, surprisingly, the blond was more comfortable the closer he drifted to the older man; despite his ill intentions, he was somehow less intimidating than metal-encased foes.

He lead him down a few more halls, luckily he was getting his strength back, his legs no longer wobbled with every step he took. Then, he paused before a couple of doors, taking a moment to gauge the younger man's expression. "Here we are. And remember, the more you comply, the easier this will be for the both of us," he reminded, pushing the doors open with an echoing 'creak'. The cries of the hinges made Prompto cringe with the pitch; he naturally took a step back to be re-introduced to the threat there. With no other choice, he walked in after the elder man, his steps hesitant and consciously placed.

"W-What is this place?" he asked without thinking, the question rolling off his tongue with his morbid curiosity.

For a few seconds, Verstael said nothing as Prompto was ushered in by the other two, and, once all were within the same room, they closed the doors to position themselves in front of it. "I mentioned that I could fix you, so you can see this as your rehabilitation," he announced, gesturing to a metal chair towards the far wall. Other equipment and furniture adorned the room, but that's all the blond could focus on.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked breathlessly, he despised the way his voice betrayed his obvious fear. "What are you going to do to me?" Another step back, and two sets of cold and firm hands gripped his upper arms, pushing him into the first signs of panic. "L-Let go!" he demanded, yanking against them and trying to tear free of their hold. It was no use, they dragged him along, even with his body rigid and fighting against them, they had no complications in maneuvering him closer to the chair. "Stop!" he begged, planting his feet on the floor only for them to be pulled from their purchase.

All the while, the vile and amused mask never fell from the other man's face. "You're only making this harder on yourself," he commented as the blond was practically thrown into the seat, the others already working on strapping his wrists and ankles in place. "I hate to go to such lengths, but you've left me no choice."

"W-Why are you doing this?" Prompto asked, jerking his limbs against his restraints, barely noticing them digging into his skin in his struggles. His inability to move struck a new terror in him, and he was swiftly losing control of his breathing. "P-Please," he begged, voice cracking as he combated his raging horror. "Y-You don't...don't hafta do this!" He had no idea what was in store for him, but if this was required, then he didn't want to know.

Verstael didn't speak, he sauntered over, slowly, to retrieve something off the table next to them. The blond's gasps for breath became painful with the glint of a blade in the man's grasp. Silent still, he rounded over to the gunner's right side, fingers of his free hand undid the bandanna and dropped it to the floor. In contrast to the low temperature, sweat sheened on Prompto's forehead as he was now unnaturally hot; it was like a flame was swirling under his flesh. His breath caught when the edge of the blade teased the surface of his bicep, but only for a split second.

He inhaled sharply at the stinging pain that erupted, warm liquid trailed down to splatter on the pristine tiles. "It's here somewhere," Verstael whispered to himself, slicing to widen the incision just enough. He placed the the scalpel aside, and with gloved fingers, inserted two into the fresh wound, giving no warning before he did so.

"Stop!" he begged, voice hoarse and agonized. "Pl...Please…" he whimpered, biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out as his tormentor continued to fish around in his arm, showing not a lick of compassion for the suffering he was causing. Every movement sent waves and shudders through him until he was on the verge of hyperventilating; the room was starting to spin and he was sure he was seconds away from throwing up.

"Aha!" the older man exclaimed, and not a moment too soon. "Here it is," he announced, a tugging sensation gracing his arm before he felt something pull out of his arm. He went as far as to hold his findings before the blond, whose vision wavered in and out of clarity, but he could definitely make it out.

His unfocused gaze widened, his mouth tight as breaths filtered intensely through his nose. It was a chip, a small chip covered in blood...his blood. He couldn't stop the gag that followed and he screwed his eyes shut; the afterimage stayed with him though. "This right here, this is the reason for your existence," Verstael beamed, proud of the nonsense he was spewing. Prompto hardly listened to the man's words, couldn't concentrate on them long enough for them to process. "This one little piece...the essence...the reason…" his drawling voice went in and out as Prompto blinked heavily, trying fruitlessly to stay awake, but he couldn't do it any longer, he had to give in. As much as he despised putting himself in even more of a vulnerable state, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

He didn't get a wink of sleep, he knew he wouldn't, and he wasn't even sure why he bothered trying. All he did was toss and turn for hours on end; long after the shield's snores filled the tent, there he still was, rolling from one side to the other. Huffing in built up irritation, Noctis sat up with a heavy sigh. He snatched up his phone and groaned at the teasing numbers that were displayed. Already, it was nine in the morning...he had been lying there for at least four hours then. Scratching the back of his neck, he glanced around, still only seeing one other resident.

"Ignis?" he asked, voice low and groggy. No answer. Did he never go to bed? If that were the case, the raven wouldn't have been surprised, he had a tendency of overworking himself when stress was reigning. He figured he should look for the man, but at the same time, he didn't want to move, he just wanted to hide back under the covers. He wanted to go to sleep, wake up, and everything be how it should be. Though, he knew that wasn't possible, and pocketing his phone, pushed his way up to his feet.

The prince carefully placed his feet, overly aware of the shield still sleeping soundly a few feet away. At least one of them would get some rest. Easing his way out, he winced as the sun made its first appearance to him, and his right hand rose to protect his sensitive eyes.

"Iggy?" he called out again, still wary about his volume. "Ignis, you here?" He stepped a couple yards from the tent and took a quick scan of the area...nowhere to be seem. "Dammit," he muttered tossing his hand to his side in frustration. Now really wasn't the time for any of them to be wandering off, and of all people. "Ig-"

"Keep your voice down, Noct," the soft and tired reply came. The raven jumped, with a sudden gasp. It took only a second for his startled heart to settle down, and by then he was turned and facing the adviser himself. "Apologies, didn't mean to sneak up on you," he muttered. "Just got back from a bit of a walk." Noctis raised an eyebrow at that excuse, looking to the dark rings under the brunet's eyes to the stack of dirty dishes from the previous night. "Is Gladio still asleep?" he asked, digging something from his pocket.

There was a slight hesitance before the other answered, he was still adjusting to the off demeanor of the older man. But, he brushed it off as him just being tired, and they were all worried for their missing member. Them being a little out of it was to be expected. "Uh, yeah, need me to wake him?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head out of nervous habit.

"If you don't mind." Ignis made his way to the table, pushing all the clutter out of the way and tossed some sort of papers down upon it.

Giving the strategist a questionable look, Noctis chewed on the inside of his cheek and ducked back into the tent. Stepping next to the brute, he took a deep breath and nudged the larger man with his foot. "Hey, Gladio, wake up," he ordered, prodding a little harder until he received a disgruntled complaint. "Specs wants you," he sighed, instantly noticing a shift in the man's demeanor.

"Alright, I'll be out in a couple," he mumbled, slowly sitting up. "Get any sleep?" he questioned, cutting his eyes over at the slightly slouched prince. The latter tediously shook his head, earning himself a muttered, 'not surprised'. "What about Ignis, did he ever go to sleep?"

Again, the raven denied. "Not that I remember," he breathed out. "Whatever he wants though, it seems urgent," he added, hoping to light a fire under the other. If whatever this was had to do with Prompto, he didn't want to keep the adviser waiting. "Come on," he waved the other along, basically demanding he hurry it up as he sauntered back out. And, the other must have been able to read his mind with ease, because he followed right behind.

They positioned themselves on either side of the brunet, who had a few papers spread over the table, his hands leaning against the surface as it bore his weight. "They had records," he informed, "records with the names of those hired over the years, their jobs and how to get into contact."

"Iggy, where did you get these?" Gladio asked, impressed, but skeptical at the same time. He cut his eyes over, looking for a reaction, which was reluctant with an edge of unease. There was something he didn't want them to know.

"I told you, they ha-"

"You went back, didn't you!?" the shield snapped, coming off far more hostile than he intended. It couldn't be helped though, he was pissed. And, he knew he hit the nail on the head when Ignis didn't make eye contact. "Are you insane? Why the hell would you go back in there alone!?" His voice carried with it the essence of frustration.

Ignis remained silent, waiting until the other was done with his little outburst. "Gladio, I understand you're upset, but it had to be done." His voice stayed strong, unphased by the other man's obvious fury.

Gladio wasn't having it though, he slammed a palm down on the table, the 'bang' it created causing the other two to jolt. This was probably bothering him more than it should have, but dammit, one of them already went missing because of that place, and Ignis, of all people, decided to go back there  _alone_. He was fine, but that wasn't the point. "Are you trying to end up like Prompto?" he asked, a slight bite to the rhetorical question. "You should have told us, and we all would have gone back together!" he raised his voice, but the adviser didn't back down, or flinch for that matter.

"Calm down, Gladio. It's alright. You know as well as I do that everything inside those walls is no longer a threat," he said placidly, trying to de-escalate the situation.

"Really? So, you'd feel safe enough to send Noctis in there alone?" he shot back, a knowing glint in his eye. Of course, the brunet had nothing to say to that. Because he would never allow that to happen. "That's what I thought."

In the back, Noctis lowered his gaze, for once opting to stay out of the fray. As his attention was averted, his curious eyes skimmed over the papers, one name in particular sticking out to him. "Guys," he uttered, snatching the form up. When no one paid him any mind, he tried again, louder and with more importance. "Guys!" he shouted, compelling the other two to cease their bickering.

It was Ignis who provided his undivided attention first, his curious eye already on the paper. "One of these look familiar to you?" Noctis asked, handing the paper over. The adviser clutched it in his hands, adjusting his glasses as he quickly filtered through the names.

His jade gaze widened and his mouth opened slightly in recognition. "Highwind," he breathed out, a flicker of optimism flashed through his eyes.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Gladio asked aloud, eyes narrowing in thought. He let the name scurry around his mind for a bit before it clicked and he snapped his fingers. "Aranea?" he questioned, brows raised.

"I don't know of any others," Ignis shrugged. And, we've already met with her once before under similar circumstances, so it's safe to assume she still has some sort of connection with the empire."

The prince blew through his nose in exasperation. "Yeah, and what good would that do us? Do you really think she'd help? It's like you said, she works for them," he ranted on, throwing his arms up. "She made it pretty clear last time, didn't she? She's not our biggest fan."

The strategist pondered the idea some more, placing the paper back on the table in order to thoroughly read through it. "Indeed, but she's nothing more than a mercenary, her loyalty is to her paycheck," he reminded. "Now, I doubt we can top whatever amount the Empire is offering her, but perhaps we would be able to strike some sort of deal," he suggested, doing what he could to cling to this sliver of hope that had been presented to them. He looked over it for a couple more minutes before straightening back up. "We need to go back to the base," he announced, folding up the paper and stuffing it back in his pocket.

"Hold your horses," the shield said, sticking out a hand to keep the smaller man from going anywhere. "You care to elaborate?"

Hefting a weary sigh, the adviser shoved by, making it clear he wasn't in the mood to be delaying things further. "I can explain on the way, but I don't know how long this could take, so we need to hurry," he summed up, setting a hasty walk for the others to keep up with. Noctis and Gladio exchanged a curious expression, but neither questioned, they would just have to trust Ignis knew what he was doing.

"There should be a radio there," he explained, his tone much softer than it had been. Maybe this new information was just what he needed to appease his tension. "Every airship has their own frequency. All we have to do is find that radio, dial to said frequency, and call for her aid. Simple as that." He waved a dismissive hand as he brushed over the details. "It's all written here," he grinned, patting his pocket.

Noctis shared the expression, finally allowing himself to relax now that they had some sort of lead. It wasn't what he was hoping for, but it was a start, and it was better than nothing. So, it would have to do for now. But, getting into contact with her was one thing, convincing her to help would be another, and he prayed she didn't have any real attachment to her employers.


	4. Unit: 6093

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting), [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake) and [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) for any questions or concerns.Unit
> 
> And, now the fun really begins. :D It took a few chapters to really get the ball tolling, but boy, it's gonna be a downward slope from here on out. Hope everyone is ready for a roller coaster.

"...jus...eed to….a few mor...adjustments. I promise to make this as...and painless as possible." Prompto groaned to himself, the echoing drone of Verstael faded in and out as he struggled to open his eyes. He turned his head to one side, another moan escaping him. "Ah, so you're awake," he muttered, his steps drawing close again.

Then, another set of steps joined in, rounding to stand behind him; a flutter of wind brushed by. "Poor thing, he can barely get his eyes open." The blond's throat clenched, mouth dried up at the voice. Ardyn...he was already back. His breath hastened, coming out in shallow exhales through his nose. It took some effort, but eventually he managed to half-pry his eyes open. Just a sliver, and the brightness of the room was already causing him to reel back.

"Chancellor, I would appreciate it if you would stand back," Verstael practically demanded, a sharp edge in his tone. "As I've mentioned, you are no longer needed here." The gunner's gaze drifted, sluggishly, to his right as the elderly man approached, now standing next to him. He glanced down, back to the still open wound on his bicep, crimson continued to lazily trail down.

Swallowing thickly, he muttered a soft, "W-What're you doin'?" His voice slurred and bounced off the inside of his skull. "Stop…" He squirmed again, only to be reminded of his metal binds holding him on the spot.

"Calm down, son, and trust me," the older man grinned, holding another chip in hand, this one appearing new, clean and devoid of blood staining it. Holding it between his thumb and forefinger, he leaned over, his free hand reached out to grip just below his upper arm. But, Prompto wasn't making it easy; he jerked against the touch, his adrenaline shoving some strength back into him. "I suggest you hold still," the other whispered vehemently.

But, the blond didn't listen, he continued his wriggling, wincing when the grip tightened on his arm, fingers dug into his flesh. "No!" he cried out, muscles tensing and limbs thrashing as much as the restraints would allow. "G-Get away from me," he squeezed out, gasping when the grasp on him tightened further. For a man that old, he was actually pretty strong. In the split moment he hesitated, there was a sting and a painful pressure as the new chip was shoved in his arm. It happened so fast, he didn't get the chance to fight against it before he was crying out at the fire that coursed through his arm.

Why did it hurt so bad? It was searing, and he could feel every pulse through his veins. It was unbearable, and he hated that he couldn't hold back his agonized screams. "Just relax," Verstael spoke next to him, his words almost lost under his own voice.

"He's rejecting it," Ardyn observed in amusement, and Prompto sensed a light touch on his left shoulder. If he wasn't in the pain that he was, he would have shrugged it off, but he couldn't be bothered to do anything but try and block it out; which he failed at miserably.

What did that mean? What did he mean by 'rejecting it'? He couldn't think straight, everything was on fire, a sweat formed on his brow and he was starting to get light-headed again. Fingers curled, his nails scraped against the metal of the armrests, and every muscle and tendon pleaded for it to stop. He didn't even know if he was breathing anymore, he couldn't see anymore; white encompassed his vision and ringing drowned out all other sounds now. Darkness taunted the edges of his mind, its black fingers clawing desperately at it.

Prompto was going to pass out again, and for once, he welcomed it, but it never came. The moment things started to fail him, there was one last burst of flames in his arm, and...it all disappeared. The ringing lingered for a bit longer and slowly color was coming back to him. "What went wrong….should have worked." The blond could hear the anger and pure toxicity in his tone; it was subtle, a layer of calm masked it. Through a bleary and wavering gaze, Prompto watched as Verstael reached for his arm again, this time he hadn't the strength to fight back.

His eyes shot open and his jaw fell open in a silent cry as fingers again dug around in his bicep for the chip. "It's completely fried," the older man seethed, and out of the corner of his eye, the blond caught the slight glimpse of the blackened piece as it was dropped onto a nearby tray.

"I told you this would happen," the chancellor said, 'I-told-you-so' vibes in his tone. "You know, I may be able to lend a hand, if you so choose," he went on, sauntering to stand back within the gunner's sight. "All you have to do is...say the word," he reminded with an elegant flick of his hand. Prompto's core twisted with the insinuations, tears were prickling at the edges of his gaze and he blinked them away until a couple spilled over.

Drawing in a sharp breath, he breathed out, uttering the question he'd asked countless times already. "W-Why're...doin' this?" he asked breathlessly. His skin crawled when Ardyn turned to face him, that grin that he despised so much tugging at his lips.

"I told you, I'm just trying to help you," the mauve-haired man repeated, his sweet tone sounding foreign on his tongue. "All those pesky headaches, all those questions you had. Why, we just want to give your life...purpose," he finished with a curt bow. "What do you say, you what that, don't you?"

"F-Fuck off," the gunner bit back as he shivered, suddenly unnaturally cold.

"The first thing we need to take care of is that nasty attitude of yours," Ardyn went on, starting to pace around the gunner. "But, I don't think that will be much of an issue. Given enough time and...persuasion, anything is possible," he went on. He stopped once he was on the opposite side of the chair, and he gazed over Prompto at Verstael. "And what about you, Chief Besithia?" he asked, one of his hands sliding to cup the side of Prompto's face, holding it in place while he lacked the energy to yank away. "Won't you allow me the  _honor_  of serving such a cause? Think about it, how many opportunities do you get, to take back what is yours?"

Verstael didn't reply right away, his brow furrowed as he sauntered to the other side of the room. "What do you intend to do?" he questioned in return. "I can't have you tampering with my work, chancellor. So, you understand if I'm skeptical."

Taking Prompto's face, he forced him to face the other, a minor hiss passed over dry lips as he turned it. "Tell me, what do you see when you look in his eyes?" he asked, not waiting for a response before continuing. "It's life, fight, and...that's right, free will." He released his hold, leaving slight marks on the blond's face. "That's why your little experiment failed; so long as he has the will to fight it, his body will continue to reject outside control," he finished off, removing his hat to hold out in front of him. "I hope that will assist you in making your decision."

Taking a deep breath, the chief walked a few feet to the left, his hands clasping behind his back in thought. He hummed when he reached the door, then cast a quick look over his left shoulder. "Do what you must. However, if you cross me, or if I find out about any foul play with my specimen, mark my words, it will be the end of you," he warned, shoving his way out the door and he let it slam shut behind him.

The blond's gaze widened as his chest heaved in driven panic. He watched the chancellor intently as he paced back and forth in front of him, almost as though he were enjoying every second of Prompto's anticipation. "Looks like the two of us will be having some bonding time," he sang out, finally stopping directly in front of the other.

"What're gonna do...do to'me?" the gunner questioned, his head falling back to rest against the back of the chair; what little strength he had left after the failed insertion of the chip quickly dissipating. And, he hated how weak he sounded, how weak he was. There was absolutely nothing he could do.

Ardyn flashed stepped closer. "Don't you worry about that," he replied, leaning forward to unclasp one of his wrists. "You look like you could use a change of scenery," he changed the subject, loosening his other hand.

The moment all four limbs were free, Prompto jumped to his feet, and without hesitation, took a swing at the other. But, his unsteadiness caused him to fail miserably, his punch threw him off balance and sent him straight to the floor where he collapsed on the spot. Once down, he didn't know if he'd be able to get back up, whatever that chip did… His eyes scanned the length of his arm, stopping once it reached his right wrist.

"Wha-" he muttered, everything went out of focus, he didn't know what to think, didn't know what the hell was going on. His code...something was different about it. There was,

"Well, the re-programming may not have worked entirely," Ardyn commented, following the blond's curious stare. "However, it seems as though your body wants the upgrade," he chuckled, stepping to gaze down at the frozen gunner. "Did you know, your name wasn't always what it is now. Before, when you were here, you name was none other than Unit: 6093," he informed, lowering himself just enough to run a finger over the code. "But, that was a long time ago." He straightened back up, "And, that's what you shall go by from here on out."

Prompto listened as the other's steps walked around, back towards the chair he was just in, followed by a slight creak. And, he could only assume that he now sat upon it. "I'm a generous man, I'll give you a few minutes to compose yourself. But, don't take too long, I'm a very busy man."

* * *

Entering this place a second time didn't make it any easier, and Noctis found himself continuously glancing around, searching for any danger that might arise. Nothing could convince him that this place was safe, not the emptiness that now filled it. Even if nature began to take it back, it would forever be a beacon of hostility in his eyes. He followed the adviser closely as the man traversed the area almost like it was second nature to him; just how much searching did he do last night to have no problems?

"There would be one in one of these buildings," Ignis muttered to himself, strolling straight to the first one he saw. Both Gladio and the raven exchanged a curious look, but neither uttered a word. "Aha! I thought as much," he exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

The prince gazed at the radio sitting on the table, and a knot of anticipation and doubt twisted through his insides. What if this didn't work, or what if Aranea didn't help? As far as he knew, she could very well attack them as soon as she arrived...if she answered them at all. His fists clenched at his sides and he swallowed thickly. He couldn't think like that, this was the best they had.

A heavy hand clasped down on his shoulder, shoving him from his reverie. "Try to have a little faith," Gladio sighed, but from the sound of his tone, he wasn't faring much better in the hope department.

Still, the raven simply nodded; there was nothing else to do than to believe this would work, no matter how ridiculous and out there it sounded to him. "Yeah, and if she doesn't help willingly, then we beat her into submission," he nearly growled, conviction weaving in his tone. So, perhaps it was a little farther than Gladio would have gone; it was nice to see that sort of fight in the younger man. If they were going to do this, they were going to need a lot of that.

The two of them stayed back, giving the brunet some room while he tapped and dialed away. Lucky for them, the message was typed instead of spoken, so at least it wouldn't be giving them away right off the bat. He took his time, making sure he chose his words carefully to make the message as convincing as possible. After a few minutes, he sighed and leaned back, an expression of anticipation slipping over his face. "And, now we wait," he breathed out, crossing his arms and setting the device with a stern look. Now, if only his authoritative demeanor worked on inanimate objects.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis sauntered over to the doorway and leaned against the frame; they were probably going to be waiting for a while, unless they got a reply back first. Making himself comfortable, he gazed outside and watched, wanting to be ready the moment something - anything - caught his attention. This time, he was not going to let anything slip by without notice.

Gladio must have had the same idea as he leaned against the wall facing it, only difference was, he tried to play it off as something casual. But, the others knew better, and under his calm and collected stature, they knew there was a storm brewing, if the slight tightness of his shoulders was anything to go by.

* * *

Ardyn wasn't lying; he didn't bother giving the blond more than five minutes before he was hauling the kid back to his feet, ignoring his hisses and gasps as his still drained body was forced into an upright position. "Come now, it wasn't that bad, quit exaggerating," he purred, one hand tightly gripping the gunner's upper arm on his uninjured side. "I can assure you, soon enough, this will have seemed like a minor inconvenience," he chuckled, tugging Prompto along, not caring that the sudden change in movement nearly tripped him up.

"W-Where are you taking me?" the younger man asked, his voice hoarse and only a few notches above a whisper. "What...are you gonna...do?" he questioned between sharp inhales as he was yanked along.

The mauve-haired man said nothing, merely clicked his tongue in mock sympathy at the thought of what the blond was in for. Then a small shrug, as if to say, 'Don't worry about it.' Keeping his intentions to himself, he sped up, giving Prompto no choice but to hurry up and walk at a pace above what he was prepared for. At this point, he was better off being dragged. "We're almost there," he announced, casting a quick glance back, relishing in the confused and fearful appearance of the other's features.

Prompto's eyes widened, and droplets of sweat trailed down the back of his neck as they worked their way down another hall, the door at the end now in sight. And, for some reason, he found himself unable to fight back, unable to tug away; he was numb, his insides and mind frozen as they drew closer. "W-What is...that?" he asked, the inquiry coming out on its own accord, but it was breathy, and sounded more like a gasp than an actual question.

"You can see it as a 'classroom' of sorts," Ardyn replied, the innocence of the name rolled unnaturally from his tongue, and, the shudder that ran through the gunner traveled up his arm as well. "It's where you're going to have a few lessons, to learn and...forget." Prompto despised the joy that lingered in those words; whatever this was, if Ardyn was getting excited over it, well…

In a short burst of despair and desperation, the blond finally located the motivation to pull against the hold. Of course, it only succeeded in pissing the chancellor off a little bit, but at least he had the fight back in him. Too little too late though.

He was thrust to the floor, where he landed with the grace of a beaten and crippled animal; the coolness of the tiles instantly seized his muscles and sapped his energy. Why was it so damn cold in this place? As he lied there, trying to right himself, the 'click' of the door shutting behind the both of them sent spikes of adrenaline through his veins, and he was back on his feet within a few seconds. His gaze was locked on Ardyn, afraid to take his eyes off him; just what was the man planning?

The immortal circled around him, his hungry and fire-lit glare scanning him up and down as if he was deciding what it was he wanted to do first. "You don't have any metal in you, do you?" he asked out of the blue. "Any screws, or anything?" he grinned, which beckoned the other to take a look around the room for the first time. His chest immediately plummeted, and his breaths quickened in absolute terror. This room was pretty similar to the last, main difference being, this one had a table in place where the chair was.

"What is that?" he muttered, taking an instinctive step back. He only backed away half a foot or so before his back pressed into the other, hands grabbed either of his arms, wounded one as well. Out of habit, he kicked back and wriggled, bucked his head back and everything he could think of. But, it was all for naught; no matter what, it didn't phase Ardyn.

"You're only making this harder on yourself," the chancellor chimed, walking the gunner closer to the steel table. Never before had he felt so weak, here he was completely defenseless and struggled to break free. Soon enough, the older man had him pressed down, his right hand dangerously close to his neck, and inching closer the more he fought back.

While the blond's hands were busy trying to pry the threat from his throat, Ardyn's free hand was already locking his ankles in place. "This is for your own good," he sang out, grabbing one of Prompto's wrists and nearly slamming it down. "Can't have you hurting yourself, now. So, just relax and enjoy the treatment." And, with that, all four limbs were strapped down, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. His chest continued to heave, and he was sure he was on the verge of a panic attack now.

The last thing that was done, was his head was strapped down, preventing him from so much as twitching it. "P-Please," he begged, not caring about his pride, to hell with it. "W-Whatever you...you're gonna do," he swallowed thickly, shoving a sob down, "you don' hafta." He didn't know why he was trying, if begging was enough to get him out of this, then he'd genuinely be surprised.

"Sorry, it's not up to me. My hands are tied," he sighed, feigning disappointment. He disappeared behind the blond, metal clanking and shuffling ensued before Prompto sensed something brush over his hair and pressed against his right temple. It was cold and stuck on. Then one was added to the left, and it was then he figured out what was happening. He didn't think it possible, but his heart was thrumming faster, to the point where it was painful, and he wasn't sure if he was still breathing or not.

His mouth opened in a silent plea, and before anything happened, his eyes pricked with promised tears. "No," he begged, trying to shake his head to no avail. "No, any-anything but that, please, don't," he croaked, throat tight from trying to keep his emotions intact.

"Don't worry, this is just a precaution," Ardyn assured as he rounded back within sight, a switch in hand; wires strung from it, and Prompto was pretty sure he knew where they led. "I just need you to answer one...simple...question," he said, his tone light. "Tell me, what is your name?"

The blond's brows furrowed, was he really asking that? He already knew his name, what was the point in this. "M-My name is…" he took a shuddering breath, "Promp-" The rest of the name never made it past trembling lips. Whiteness, it blinded him, overwhelmed him; every fiber of his being tensed up and his eyes screwed shut from the searing agony that coursed through him. It didn't last long before his back relaxed back against the chilled surface, his pants for air filled the room.

"I'm afraid that's the wrong answer," the chancellor announced, twirling the remote in his hand, his thumb itching to give it another press. "Now, I'll ask you again...what is your name?"

For a moment, he couldn't speak, he couldn't calm his breaths enough to compose a coherent response. But, he knew that he wasn't going to give this man what he desired. Clenching his teeth and balling his fists, he replied. "My name is Prompto Argentum...and I am...a Luc-"

"I've got all day," Ardyn chuckled, grinning sadistically as he let it go on for a few more seconds longer than last time.


	5. All I Can Tell You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting), [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake) and [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) for any questions or concerns.
> 
> Woooo, chapter 4, and the beginning of the 'darker' stuff. ;D This one was super fun to write, as was the next, but that isn't coming until later~ Anyway, hope you all enjoy this update. ^-^

Noctis perked up, the low hum of a distant aircraft springing his heart into overdrive. In the next second, the others were right there with him, neither of them missing it. Now, all three of them shoved their way out the entrance and stood there, eyes searching the sky for the new arrival. Anticipation, joy, and fear all coursed through them at the same time; none of them knew what to expect, or if they had made a mistake. "Think that's her?" the prince asked, intense eyes finally spotting the ship.

"Don't know who else it could be," Gladio replied lowly, his attention never wavering from the enemy. His fingers twitched, tempting him to call to his weapon should this go south quickly.

Ignis, on the other hand, appeared to be awfully relaxed considering who it was that was approaching them. After their last encounter, it was surprising to see him with such an off guard posture. But, he strolled to stand ahead of the others, wanting to be the first to speak with the mercenary. That is, if this was really her; it didn't cross their mind until now, but it was likely for her to send someone else, or for another to get the distress signal altogether.

Just as the adviser shielded his eyes when a blinding light beamed down, a voice called down from above. "Well, can't say I expected this," came the annoyed feminine greeting. Squinting through the spotlight, the brunet made out the flowing silver locks and the slick black of the armor. "What is this all about?" she demanded, her tone quickly descending into a realm of anger. Though, who could blame her, she was called here as backup, and here they were, the only ones standing in the whole area.

"We just wish to have a few words," Ignis answered, keeping his voice calm and patient. Pushing up his glasses, he took another step closer, making his way mostly out of the light. "Though, with you all the way up there, communication could prove quite troublesome."

Even from where they were, they could sense the change in atmosphere, the low and amused chuckle from the woman. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play your little games. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going no-"

"Wait!" Noctis called, charging by the other two to take up the front. "Hold on, would you!? I know we're not on the best of terms, but we need your help!" he admitted; the words stung his pride greatly, but he was desperate. "You're already out here, you already came all this way, so you may as well stick around for a while!" He crossed his arms and stared back at her, allowing his eyes to linger in intimidation.

Although the latter didn't have much effect on someone such as herself, she did, however, take a deep breath and soften her tone. Without a word, she disappeared back within the dropship, the doors closing behind her. As the whines of it sounded out, the raven's heart shattered, the shards sinking deeper into his core. Was that really it? That was all? He didn't know what to say, but his hands gripped at his sides, and it took everything he had not to snap. But, just as his teeth began to grit, the aircraft actually lowered, slowly descended until it was resting on the ground.

It really worked, she was really willing to hear them out, or he assumed that to be the case. He tried not to get his hopes up, but he held his breath when the doors opened back out and the woman herself strolled out, arms crossed in an annoyed manner. Well, she definitely appeared as though she'd rather be doing anything else right about now.

"What do you want?" she huffed as she stepped closer, stopping just a few feet away. "I'm rather busy, and I can't stay here long. So, out with it before I change my mind."

"R-Right," the prince stuttered, at a loss for words now that she was right in front of him. He rubbed the back of his head anxiously. "It's about Ardyn," he started, not missing the slight tension in her posture at the mention of that name. "Tell me, what the hell is he up to?" he demanded instantly, skipping all pleasantries and getting right to the gist of things.

Glancing between the three of them, Aranea breathed heavily. Her teeth playing with her bottom lip. "What are you talking about?" she questioned, genuinely sounding confused. "Like I would have any idea, I don't associate with him unless it's necessary. Now, if that's all."

"What does he want with Prompto?" he asked instead, before she had the chance to turn her back to them. "Why the hell would he take him? I know you have to know something with how buddy buddy you are with him," he grit out, not in the mood for beating around the bush. He needed answers and he demanded to have them now. "So, tell me everything you know," he ordered, eyes revealing the storm brewing within.

Smirking, the mercenary let out a light, yet hostile chuckle. "You really think I know all the stuff he's up to. He provides me with a paycheck; nothing more, nothing less. Whatever it is you want to know, you can ask him yourself," she explained, her annoyance growing with each passing second. This was nothing but a waste of time.

"Do you know where he would have taken him?" Noctis went on with his questions, acting as if she never said a word. He refused to accept a response like that, wouldn't have any of it. "You know that at least, don't you?"

"Look, kid. I only do what I'm asked to, and I keep my nose out of things...perhaps you should do the same, for your own good. I may not have any personal connections with him, but he's not a person you should cross so casually," she warned, eyes narrowed. "It's best you just stay out of his way."

This time, it was one of the others that spoke up; the respectful tone actually took her by surprise. "I'm afraid he's made that quite impossible for us. You see, there is no avoiding him. He's made himself our business."

She only nodded, letting that sink in. "Alright, and this 'Prompto.' You said he took him?" she asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Noctis answered in irritation.

"If that's the case, then I can promise you he's alive. They don't just take people to kill them. If they wanted him dead, they would have done so already." She could see the visible relaxing of their postures with that news. "However," and again, they tensed, "the fact that Ardyn snatched him. Well, I hate to break it to you, but that's probably worse than death. Afraid I can't be of more assistance, but there's nothing more I can tell you, that's all I know."

"Thanks," the prince responded, the appreciation was something she didn't expect. When she gave him a questioning look, all he said was, "He's alive, that's all I needed to know." He gave her a nod, and with that, she returned the gesture and finally made her way back to her ship. This time, no one stopped her, and they watched in tight silence as she eventually left them to themselves.

For a while they stood there, watching where the aircraft was until the hum of its engine was long gone. The sun now high, Gladio was the first to speak. "So, that's it, huh? We just leave it at that? She could have been lying for all we know."

"I don't think she was lying," the brunet responded, confidently. "She sounded pretty honest to me. And, she did provide us with at least a little bit of information. Whatever the reason for taking Prompto, it's because Ardyn found a use for him. He'll keep him alive for whatever that use is."

The shield still wasn't satisfied, hell, none of them were. All that meant was that the blond was going to be in that man's possession for who knew how long, going through things they probably couldn't imagine, and they were supposed to run on the hopes that they'd be able to get him back when they didn't even know where he was. "So what, we just hope she was right about all that, and that all this will turn out fine?"

Ignis pressed his lips and turned his attention to the ground. "I'm afraid it's all we can do until we find a better lead. But...at the same time, and I hate to bring this up, we can't waste too much of our ti-"

"Waste!?" the raven snapped at the choice of words. "You think time spent trying to find out where he is, getting him back, would be a waste?"

"Noct, you know very well that is not what I meant by that," the adviser replied, brows drawn together. "All I'm saying is, there are other matters that also require our attention, and sometimes you're going to have to make a tough decision for the more important option. Regardless of what...or who that might put at risk," he elaborated, revulsion festering in his own mind at having to be the one to say that. But, it was true; they couldn't spend too much time when their world was on the line as it was.

The brute took a deep breath of his own, his chest pulsing with held back animosity. "He's right," he agreed, reluctantly. "We all have a duty to fulfill, and we all know what has to be done. The best we can hope...is that we find something along the way. I have a feeling we'll be crossing paths with Ardyn again, he's something we can't seem to avoid."

The raven looked from one to the other, and he'd never felt so cornered in his life; both of them, they both wanted to give up? After barely even trying? He couldn't believe what he was hearing, if it was one of them, Prompto would have done anything. This wasn't fair, and it was just flatout wrong. "So, that's how it is, huh?" he scoffed. "We're gonna leave him out to dry, go on with our journey and believe he can handle himself? Well, you guys can do what you want, but I'm not gonna quit on him that easily. I will find him, and I will bring him back, with or without you two."

Neither of them uttered another word, it was no use, there was nothing they could say that would change his mind. He was too stubborn, and the only way he'd see the reality of it was to figure it out for himself. They just didn't want to get his hopes up when nothing looked likely. All they could do was watch as he sauntered off back towards camp, his steps quick and heavy as he stormed off.

* * *

Everything was numbing, he couldn't see straight, he couldn't think straight; all he could do was focus on his breathing. 'In, out, in, out,' he repeated to himself, reminding himself to just keep breathing and ignore the electrifying agony that surged through him. Residual spasms wracked his limbs, his fingers occasionally twitched as his muscles continued to reacting to the residing jolts that still bounced around.

"I have to give you kudos, Unit:6093," Ardyn congratulated, refusing to refer to him by his real name. "You're far more headstrong than I gave you credit for, which I'm quite pleased to see. Foolhardiness can be such a...favorable quality to possess." Prompto despised how he could make compliments stir up unease in a person. Anything that came out of his mouth sent shivers through his spine and chills up his arms. "Tell me again, what is your name?"

The blond blinked a couple times, a trail of moisture sliding from the corner of his eye, and his breaths quickened in anticipation."My name...is…" he closed his eyes and felt sick to his stomach knowing what was coming, "...is...Prom-" His teeth bared together as his back arched off the biting touch of the table; his mind again grew fuzzy and disoriented. At this rate, he was afraid of his brain actually frying, reducing him to nothing more than a husk of a human. Then, suddenly, it stopped, out of nowhere. Prompto was both relieved and confused, why did it stop so much sooner than usual? Surely, someone like the chancellor wasn't growing bored of this already.

Speak of the devil, the man clicked his tongue in disappointment. "I'd love to carry on with this lesson of ours, but if I go too far, you really will be useless, and the chief wouldn't be very ecstatic with a brain dead son, I fear," he said lowly, like his favorite toy was being confiscated; that's what the gunner felt like too, just a toy for them to abuse as they pleased. There he was calling him that putrid man's family again. He didn't care what either of them said, he wasn't related to him.

Next thing he was aware of, his ankles and wrists were being untied and the pads on his head were ripped away, but it didn't matter, he couldn't bring himself to move an inch. His body had had it, it was at its limit. Turning his head was out of the question as well; he had been rendered helpless and at their disposal. His mouth refused to form words, denying him anything aside from the forced inhales and exhales he had to consciously do himself.

"As much fun as I'm having, I can't go and spoil the goods," Ardyn chuckled, looping an arm around the gunner before hefting him over his shoulder. Still, Prompto had no choice but to allow it to happen, he limply draped over the man, barely able to keep his eyes open. His mind continued to buzz, and light stings from where the wires were attached nagged at him. He was so damn tired, he didn't care what they did anymore, he just wanted to go to sleep.

There was no telling how long he was carried for, but it could have been hours as far as he was concerned. He doubted it actually was that long, but it wouldn't really have made a difference either way. After a while, he was able to crack one eye open, but with the way the passing tiles were making his head spin, he had to quickly shut it with a groan of distaste.

"I can't imagine you're feeling too well after that," Ardyn purred, "which is why I think you could use a bit of a break. And not to worry, this time,  _nothing_  will be bothering you."

Prompto wanted to demand what he was talking about, what he meant by that, but his lips wouldn't move, they only tingled with the remaining numbness. Besides, he wouldn't have even gotten the chance to as he was thrown back down, his body striking the frigid floor without an ounce of gentleness. It was like the man was trying to snap him in half with that one. With the air expelled from his lungs, the blond was left gasping on the floor, his left arm wrapped around his torso in discomfort as the other hung at his side, throbs of pain still echoed through the appendage and fresh trails of warmth ran down it.

"I think this will give you some time to recuperate," the chancellor assured, "as well as some time to think things over. Maybe next time you will have learned something. Oh well, I'm not sure when I'll be back, but rest assured, I will return."

The gunner still couldn't move, he was mainly happy to have that torture finally over with. And, he lied there as the door was slammed shut, all light filtering in was cut off, leaving him in pitch darkness. Not a speck of light could be seen. Now that he really paid attention, there wasn't a single sound, none other than his racing heart and rapid breaths. Even Ardyn's steps were severed when the door had been shut...there was nothing, like he was in an endless void. His eyes widened and darted around, he couldn't see the walls, he couldn't make out the floor he was lying on. There was nothing as the void closed in around him, its dark tendrils trailed down his throat and into his lungs to drain them of oxygen.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't get his bearings, he needed to get out of here and to fresh air; but, he couldn't move as his inhales struggled to satisfy his hunger for air. His body stiffened and his limbs trembled as his eyes stared forward at nothing. There had to be a way out, there had to be more than this blackened hell. Prompto took a deep breath, the only thing he could think of to calm himself before attempting to gauge his surroundings.

His hands flattened against the surface to make sure it was really there, and it was the only way he knew he was still on solid ground. Slowly, and painstakingly, he inched his way forward, closer to where he knew the door to be. If it weren't for his hands testing the area before him, he would have smacked his face against it, but it was there, the cold metal of the door. Using that, he leaned heavily against it, trying to get to his feet. But, every attempt ended in failure; he collapsed back to the floor, his legs turning to jell-o the moment he tried to put any weight on them.

Out of breath, and body weaker than ever, he stayed down. His physical and mental strength wasn't enough to give him another go at it; he'd rather stay down and give up. It was easier that way. Holding back an exhausted sob, he dragged himself back across the floor, staying close to the wall until he found the corner and propped himself against it. Drawing his knees in, he let himself fall to his side and curl up there, seeking what little warmth he could from himself. It wasn't long before ringing became his only companionship, blaring in his ears like a siren.

Teeth chattering, he clamped them together to make them stop and closed his eyes, not that it made much difference, everything was the same. At least he wasn't being shocked anymore, he was finally all alone, finally able to get a rest from it and take some time to catch his breath. But, he wasn't sure how much of this piercing silence he could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, this has been a blast to write, and I really hope it's as enjoyable to read as it is to write. :D


	6. Just Too Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting), [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake) and [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) for any questions or concerns.
> 
> And the next installment is heeeeere. :D Ok, so let me say, so far this was the most fun to write, and I think I am more proud of this one out of all the others so far. OwO I may have enjoyed working on this one a bit tooooooo much.

He lost track of time, he had no idea how many hours had passed, how long he had been left in that room, but he knew he couldn't take much more of it. His ears rang and nausea was something he was starting to grow used to; the constant spinning sensation that came with disorientation was beginning to diminish. His breaths, echoing off the walls and increasing in volume with each exhale, was the only sound that graced him, and even that was becoming too much. Prompto hardly noticed the blaring throbs in his arm anymore.

The pull of the dried blood on the hairs on his arm was just another thing he learned to ignore, as was the numbing of his limbs from the his chilled encasement. 'Noct,' he thought to himself, 'Iggy, Gladdy, where are you guys?' he questioned, silently praying they were on their way to get him, coming to his rescue. But, deep down, his reasoning nagged him: 'How can they save you when they don't know where you are. You don't even know where you are.' He hated that part of him, the part that reminded how foolish he was for hoping for such things. The part that lectured him about having to depend on others to help him.

"They're not coming," he mouthed, reminding himself of the truth of the matter. If he was going to get out of this, he had to do it himself. And, that's what frightened him the most; he saw no way out of this, it was him against someone like Ardyn. What chances did he have against an immortal, an evil mastermind, and who knew how many brainwashed soldiers? That was right, zero.

He was stuck and helpless until someone else came to his aid. He buried his head in his knees and wrapped his arms around them as he let that sink in...he was completely at these peoples' disposal, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He closed his eyes, not that it made much of a difference, and allowed the endless quiet to pull him away. At least this way, there was a reason for it to be so dark and distant.

* * *

Prompto jolted away, the slight 'creak' of a door startled him from his restless sleep, the sound grating and intruding. Even with his eyes half-lidded, the light filtering in roasted his retinas, effectively fusing his eyes shut. "Rise and shine, my sleeping beauty," Ardyn sang cheerfully, piercingly as it upset the gunner's sensitive senses. He flinched as the chancellor's steps 'clanged' against the metal floor, reverberating just like daggers through his head.

"What's wrong?" the older man asked mockingly, "am I too loud?" The blond still struggled to open his eyes, all he had to go off of were the sounds of his movements, but even those were warped. "I do apologize, but I'm afraid I'm already talking as quietly as I can." He stepped closer, making sure to put more force behind each footfall before crouching next to the gunner. "Here," he breathed out, extending his hand towards Prompto.

It took the latter a few moments to notice that there was something in his hand. The younger man gazed at the bottle of water in question, not moving to touch it despite the burning yearn in his throat.

"Take it," Ardyn inststed. "It's not poisoned, if that's what you're afraid of. If I wanted you dead, don't you think I'd be a little more creative than this?" He gently placed the water next to the other's foot, his movements oddly careful, which was doing nothing but making Prompto more uneasy. He expected the man to snap, or reach out for him at any moment, and yet, it never came. The gunner's eyes flicked over for a fraction of a second before once more resting on the man. "I won't force you to drink it, but I don't want to hear any complaints when you shrivel up from dehydration," he sighed, pushing himself back up to his feet.

The blond watched closely as the immortal sauntered to the door, his hand reached out for the handle, and his heart pounded with what he knew was coming. And, he couldn't do it, he couldn't stand to spend one more minute in this damn room. A current of fear-induced adrenaline coursed through his veins, and as the sliver of light was narrowing, he was on his feet as his body moved on its own.

Everything after that happened so quickly, and the next thing he knew, blinding light was assaulting him from all sides as he tumbled to his hands and knees. But, he wasn't down for long; stumbling back to his feet, he just ran, shuddering at the light and amused chuckle that filtered down the hall after him. He knew this was a mistake, no matter how right it felt and how much his heart screamed at him that this had to be done, his inner voice begged him to reconsider. If he got caught…

Right now, he didn't care, if he could get away, then the pros heavily outweighed the cons. And, this was probably the best chance he had to escape. "I'm coming," he whispered to himself as his feet sped up; the protesting in his muscles went completely ignored. Every 'bang' and every 'creak' had him running faster, had him glancing everywhere for anything coming after him.

Turn after turn, he was faced with another stretched hall, his lungs pleaded for him to stop, and his limbs begged him to give up, but as long as he could still move, he had to keep pushing. His head swiveled in either direction, searching for a way out. After countless glances, one finally pulled in his focus, and he instantly turned towards it. As he made a beeline for it, there was something that struck him as odd, something that beckoned for his concern There was nothing chasing him, in fact, it was eerily silent all around him. Unlike the suffocating silence from that room, this was near crushing. Why wasn't he being pursued? With the condition he was in, it would be of no issue to capture him again.

His hands pressed the door open, no hesitation as it swung outward. His body instantly locked up when frigid grasps snaked around him, gripping him in their icy hold. He had almost forgotten how cold it was on the way up here, but that didn't matter, he would have to deal with it. Prompto took the first step into the snow, his foot sank deep and the frosted fluff nipped at his ankle as the other joined in. He dragged his legs through it as the swiftly became soaked form the shins down.

It only slowed him down for half a second before he was running again, albeit slightly stunted from the new and rough terrain. He never looked back, was afraid of what he might see if he did. There was only one way to go now, and that was straight, straight until this place was far behind him and he was safe. His legs burned, ironically searing with the cold that parted around them.

With each passing moment, his head spun more and more, his vision wavered as fatigue hit like a truck with his fading burst of energy. The frigid temperatures were doing their job of sapping what was left as well. His pace quickly declined, leaving him panting for breath and dragging his feet. Building up the courage to finally look behind him, his heart plummeted...he barely made it anywhere; all that...was for nothing. His legs gave out from underneath him and he fell to his knees. Everything hurt, and now everything was shaking. Every inhale caused fire to erupt in his chest, sending black specks to dance in his eyes.

"Dammit," he muttered, falling forward onto his hands, which stung as they made contact. There was no more he could do, his chance was wasted, frozen and shattered along with his will. He huffed out a heavy breath, the mist clouding his sight for a fraction of a second. Prompto tensed when the subtle 'crunch...crunch...crunch' of steps slowly approached, growing louder with each one. Gradually, they warped, along with his senses, and his world tilted to the side as everything blurred.

The single phrase, just two words, mocked him before all was lost, "You tried."

* * *

The prince sauntered on, putting as much distance between himself and the fort as possible; he couldn't stand to look at it anymore, refused to. He was ready to just get the hell out of here, find out where Ardyn was hiding...the bastard. His hand clenched with the image of the chancellor's smug face grinning at him. He wanted nothing more than to punch it with everything he had in him.

Soon, his pace dwindled, leaving him barely even walking anymore, overcome with a sudden weight of despair. They had no leads now, no idea where to go. They were back to square one. All that time calling Aranea...wasted. Nails dug into his palm as he slowed to a stop and his head leaned back to allow him to look at the sky, the sun making its slow journey across. Somehow, he didn't want to move anymore, didn't know if he could bring himself to. Moving meant giving up, even if for a little while, it was admitting defeat.

"Noct, let's go," he heard the adviser say, but it was in the back of his head. The raven cut his eyes over to meet the boring jades as they silently asked him to come along. "We've been here long enough as is, it won't be doing anyone any good to dwell here further." His voice was soft, understanding as he turned away from the prince, trusting him to follow as soon as he felt he was ready.

He took a deep breath and slowly released it, huffing out his frustrations with it. "Be right there," he muttered, almost like a reflex answer. Dropping his gaze back down, he painstakingly went after the others, but it still seemed so wrong and final. He knew none of them wanted to leave and none of them were giving up on Prompto. But, why did he get this feeling that he was abandoning him anyway?

Though, he never let it leave his mind, that they were likely to meet Ardyn again, and he had to be ready for that. His heart raced at the idea of seeing him, and his face heated up with the itching feeling of getting to beat the man to a pulp. "All in due time," he breathed out, his right hand snaking into his pocket to run his thumb over Prompto's phone, the crack in it sticking out like a sore thumb.

Noctis jogged after the others, shoving all doubt and sorrow from his mind as he ran over. With the promise of meeting the chancellor once more, there was more enthusiasm in his step. Eagerness pushed him forward and he was more ready than ever to get going.

"Alright, I'm ready," he declared, his expression the perfect mask of confidence and determination.

* * *

His body was so drained, completely depleted of energy, and all he wished to do was sleep, never to wake up again. But, the incessant 'clings' that circled around him wouldn't allow that; he couldn't get the peace he needed. Prompto tightened his eyes shut, groaning in discomfort as the aches and pains started flaring up, reminding him of the abuse his body had gone through. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head to the side, keeping his eyes shut. With that, the sound ceased for a second before another sounded off, closer, then another until they stopped again.

Something brushed over his forehead and hair was moved from his face. "You've been through alot," the aged voice drawled on, its tone raking against a rough throat. "Rest, my son, you'll need your strength," he went on.

It wasn't Ardyn like he had expected, but that didn't make him any more comfortable and his eyes snapped open. They remained that way, wide as he took in the appearance of Verstael, still standing about a foot away. Prompto tried to sit up, to pull away, but he couldn't move, his wrists and ankles were bound again, preventing him from doing a thing. "J-Jus-" he tried to speak, but his voice was raw, the single syllable was nothing more than a hoarse whine.

"Shhhh," the elder man shushed, his hand caressing his cheek as fingers berushed downward. "You shouldn't push yourself," he suggested, stepping away as his touch slid away. "Ardyn said you got outside, but didn't make it far before you collapsed. You're weak," he mumbled, nearly ranting to himself, "don't you understand, child? That's why you're here. You're weak, and I can help with that; I can make you stronger than you could imagine," he promised, smiling to himself with the empty ramblings. This was clearly something he enjoyed far too much for anyone's good.

He soon fell back into his back and forth pacing. "When I was told that you were still alive, that you were out there somewhere, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. To think, one of you could survive before you were ready. I thought for sure that body of yours would have given up soon after leaving. The rest had been dealt with, such as compromised units should, I never could have imagined the potential they could have had. Until...I met you."

Prompto listened in morbid fascination. His heart raced and all aspects of this rubbed him the wrong way. Despite the man's somber and calm demeanor, he moved stiffly, spoke in forced placidness that made his skin crawl. "I-I'm not one...of them," he replied, desperate to make the man understand...he would never be what he wanted him to be, he couldn't.

"Oh, but you are. You are, but you were taken from me before you could become complete. But, with the proper modifications, there is hope for you yet; you can be a part of a real family instead of those 'parents' that took you in out of pity." He strolled back over to the blond and reached a hand to caress his face; his cool fingers trailed down his cheek as he... _examined_  his features. "Here, you will be accepted for what you truly are, for who you truly are. All you have to do is come to terms with it, and you will be welcomed with open arms," he finished, letting his touch slide away, eliciting a shudder from the blond.

His breath was caught in his chest, shuddering as air entered and left his lungs. The corners of his eyes stung, but he never allowed the moisture to spill over, he wouldn't let him see how much this was shattering him. "And, all you have to do, is let it happen."

"No," the gunner whispered, the word flicking off his tongue without thought. He swallowed thickly, when those paled eyes darted down to look into his own, and he was reminded of just how dry his mouth was. "It's not gonna happen. I-I already have...a family," he stuttered, a nervous droplet flowed down his temple as he licked cracking lips.

Verstael's previously soft and warm expresion slipped into that of frustration and anger. "That's not your family!" he snapped, slamming a hand down on the table, causing it to vibrate with the force. The reverberations ran through the blond's sore form, shaking a small whimper out of him. "One way or another, I'll get you to understand that I am your only real family, I'm your only biological family. You are my flesh and blood, and no amount of denying it will change that!"

Prompto flinched with each pound of the man's fist, each one more intense than the last as he waited for the moment that one of them would connect with him. He was rendered nearly petrified, bound like this, all it took was one wrong word to cause the man to snap, and there was no telling what he was capable of if pushed too far.

He kept a close eye on the older man, watching his eyes carefully and expectantly. If he was going to do anything, he wanted to see it coming.

"I apologize," he said after a moment, stiffly straightening up and ran a shaky hand through thinning hair. "When you say things like that...it hurts. My children, they are the only family I have left. So, to hear them reject me," he trailed on, voice descending into darker tones. "Anyway, I'm positive you'll learn to appreciate my hospitality, it does have its limits. Now, I believe that's enough talking for one day, don't you think?"

The gunner nodded immediately, his exhales still hesitating coming out.

"Yes," the other went on, "there is a lot of work to do, work that will require you to be well rested. So, go on, I assure you, no one will disturb you while you sleep. But, as soon as you wake up, we can get started with a new day." He offered the younger man one more eerie grin before turning away for the last time. "And, for your sake, don't try to run away again." With that being said, he strolled to the door, hands clasped behind his back.

Slowly, he pushed his way through and let the door slam shut behind him, leaving Prompto alone to his still shuddering breaths and overactive mind. He breathed in deeply to calm the trembling down and held it there for a few seconds before letting it huff out. It wasn't until then that the warmth of a drop fell from the corner of his eye. His gaze remained locked on the ceiling as the one-sided conversation replayed repeatedly in his head. He would never be his family, he already had one, and he would stop at nothing to get back to them.

But, he was beginning to question that. His first attempt at an escape ended in a complete failure, all because he was too weak. Maybe Verstael was right, he wasn't strong enough. If he was, getting captured in the first place would have never been a problem. He was here because of his own faults and incapabilities. Prompto wanted to curl up, to seek out comfort in that simple position, but even that was taken away. He highly doubted he would be getting any sleep, despite how exhausted his body and mind were.


	7. The Second Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting), [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake) and [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2)
> 
> My [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2) for any questions or concerns.

He didn't know how he had managed to do it, but eventually, Prompto was able to drift in and out of sleep. From pure exhaustion alone, his body gave in to what it desperately needed. And, though it wasn't much, filled with unease and troubling dreams, he couldn't argue that every minute of rest was vital to his sanity. But, he could never stay out for more than a few minutes at a time; the discomfort, his mind's constant reminders of where he was, what was happening, never ceased.

Cramps soon seized his limbs, the lack of leniency in the binds serving to become an incessant nuisance. Still, that didn't stop the pained and futile attempts to stretch them out, each one ending in him squirming and helped the straps to dig more into his skin. Hisses brushed over his lips with every tug, frustration rose until he completely gave up, letting his body fall back against the table as quick pants filtered out. It was no use; he didn't know why he kept trying, there was no way he'd be able to get out of this. His hands trembled at his sides, all that remaining energy wasted with his unrewarded struggles.

It was so quiet. Other than his own exhales and the occasional 'pop' and 'creak' from the settling metal around him, it was vacant of noise. But, it was nothing like that other room; he shuddered as he thought about it. The blond couldn't believe he was admitting it, but this was much preferred compared to that. Hell, he'd honestly take the electricity over that solitary hell.

Prompto took a deep breath and tried his best to relax, but that was difficult when all he had to focus on was the multiple aches and cramps that ran through him. His head lolled to the side, and his gaze instantly landed on his arm. The gunner's eyes narrowed at the white fabric that was now wrapped around his bicep, specks of red adorned the surface. Prompto couldn't stifle the scoff at the sight; as if they cared about his well-being, they just needed him alive. His stomach churned at that thought: as long as he was alive, they cared about nothing else.

Biting his lower lip and swallowing thickly, he slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to stay calm, as hard as that was, he had to do it. No matter how much his mind screamed at him that he was stuck here, never to see the others again, he kept telling himself that there would be a way, that he'd see the others again.

Frantic blue orbs darted to the right at the creak of a door opening, and every muscle in his body tensed as the whine put him instantly on edge. He picked up on the slow and rhythmic steps before anything else, and he needn't to look at the man to know which one it was. "W-What do'ya want?" he croaked, mouth still deathly dry.

"That's no way to speak to the man that saved your life, is it?" Ardyn questioned, feigning hurt. The chancellor stopped next to him to scan the blond over. "I think you've seen better days, hmm?" he clicked his tongue and backed up a couple feet.

Prompto said nothing, only kept a close eye on the much older man, glaring sharpened daggers right through him as his breath came in more deeply. And, he shivered as the other looked back to offer him a sly smile, as if there was nothing wrong with this whole situation. He sighed heavily and turned his back to the younger man. "I still haven't heard a word from your little friends, I wonder if they've given up?" he peeked over his shoulder in time to see a small jolt run through the other. "Then again, I can't imagine someone finding this place all that easily, it isn't exactly a well-known location, after all."

"They'll come," Prompto replied stubbornly, zero hesitation. "I-I know...they will," he added, his tone slightly less sure than the first declaration. His eyes flicked to Ardyn, and he didn't miss the flash of malice behind his stare.

The man hummed to himself, "It's nice to have hope." He slowly reached out to brush a strand of hair from the other's face, much to his disapproval. "I wonder how long you can hold on to that faith of yours. It will be interesting, I have no doubts about that." Once the gunner jerked his head in an attempt to rid himself of the touch, the mauve-haired man stepped away, a slight swish in his step. "That's right, I bet you must be parched by now; so, if you're done being stubborn, I suggest you just accept the generous offer already."

"M'fine," the blond hard-headedly persisted, though, the roughness of the statement gave it little to no credibility. His tongue instinctively ran over cracking lips, and now that he was again reminded of it, it was impossible to ignore the scratch in his throat.

"If you keep that attitude up, you'll be dead before they can even find you," Ardyn began to reason, false sympathy lifting his words. "Wouldn't that be a shame? Your dear Noctis and company, going out of their way to find you, only to find you limp on the ground; all their trouble for naught." As he talked, he strolled across the room to stop before another table, scooping something off it. Prompto quickly recognized it as the same bottle of water from earlier. "All I'm asking is you take a few sips, that's not asking for too much, is it?"

Now, he considered it, and he knew he had a point; as much as it crushed him to admit it, Ardyn was right. If he didn't give in and drink something, there was no purpose in him waiting for the others, because he'd be dead in just a few days. And, he shuddered at the possibility of being here longer than that, but with the way things were going, it was starting to sound highly likely. "Alright," he muttered, hating himself the moment it left his lips.

"That's what I thought, the will to survive will always outweigh one's pride," he practically rubbed in, unscrewing the cap. Adding insult to injury, he stepped back over and began to move the mouth of the container to the blond, who already appeared uncomfortable at the insinuation. "You didn't think I was going to free up a hand, did you? After what you pulled last time. Sorry, but you've lost such privileges, and you won't get those back until you learn to behave."

Prompto remained silent, he refused to make this any more enjoyable for the man than it already was. But, every fiber of his being burned with shame as he took that first sip; the cool relief of the sensation being instantly extinguished by the embarrassment of the circumstances. Each swallow of the chilled bliss was another slap in the face until it was finally pulled away, taken before he could be fully satisfied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you'd be a bit famished by now, too. However, fortunately for you, one can live for quite some time without the luxury," he sang, as if this was all just a game to him. But, of course, it was. The blond took a deep breath; to be honest, he had little to no appetite at the moment, it was all but diminished. "Food is something that will have to be earned."

The gunner's heart dropped at the mention of that, he was being treated like a dog...like an animal in a circus, here solely for the entertainment of others. Before he could reply, the door cried out as it was swung back open, another, slower set of footsteps sauntered in, and Prompto again tensed at the approach of them. Verstael stepped closer, glaring at Ardyn as he walked by. "I thought I told you, Chancellor, that you are not to do anything with him until I've had the chance to try the new prototype," he practically seethed.

Ardyn offered a small smile, "My my, so quick to accuse. We were merely having a chat. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" he asked, a hint of dare in his tone as he slightly dipped his head in a subtle bow.

"You already almost lost him once," the elder man reminded, quickly switching his attention over to the blond before him. "I do hope you were able to rest easy," he went on, clearly not expecting a reply; it was almost like it was practiced, this way of talking, this show of kindness. "I hope you're ready; I've made adjustments, so this time, the chances of success are slightly higher," he announced, hand fishing around in his pocket. Prompto's eyes widened, and a small whimper that he couldn't hold back sounded out at the sight of another chip. His arms unintentionally pulled against his binds without his permission.

"No," he whispered, gaze darting around as if he'd find some way out of this, but he knew it was useless; there was no way. He didn't understand, it failed the first time, why did he want to try again; it wasn't going to work. "This...this's a waste o'time," he blurted out, still trying his best to back away as much as he was able, which was only a few inches. "Please," it was all falling on deaf ears, the same pleas that failed before weren't faring any differently now.

Verstael glanced back to the chancellor. "If you're going to stay in here, then stay out of my way, and stay away from my sub- uhm, from the boy, understood?" he bit out, basically pushing the immortal out of the way as he sauntered by to collect a few things, the 'clanks' bouncing off the walls, the gunner's hair standing on end with the sounds.

"I wouldn't dream of interfering," Ardyn purred, raising both hands in surrender with a mask of amusement upon his face.

The scientist soon rolled his equipment over, it took the blond all but a second to recognize another scalpel and scissors. Nausea flared at the image of them; it took everything he had not to gag and to appear unfazed. But, the tremble, the shift in his breathing as his inhales came in quicker gave way to his building anticipation. He didn't want to believe this was happening again, he thought he would have gotten out of here before it came to this once more.

His arm twitched as fingers brushed over it, the coldness of steel slipped under the bandages, eliciting another flinch and a slight sting from the bite of the metal. The older man remained quiet, completely concentrated as he worked, cutting away the white material until it dropped to the floor. Prompto's heart was now exploding against his ribs, the pressure of it becoming painful while his mind put into place what would happen next. "You don't have to do this," Prompto began pleading again, knowing he was doing nothing but repeating himself at this point. "Please, I-I don't want this. You don't need me, I don't need your help. I don't want it," he went on, taking in no breaths between statements.

The elder ignored everything coming his way, like water off his back as he switched out the scissors for the scalpel, bringing it over to hover just over the still festering wound, the glint of it promising him the agony that would come soon. He instinctively closed his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly as the edge of it teased the sensitive flesh before the first sting burst out in flaming pulses. His fingers curled as the old incision was reopened, denying it the opportunity to heal in the slightest. Unintentional and begging 'stops' slipped out, his dignity was no longer something he was concerned with. Hot tears were already tickling the corner of his eyes, and he lacked the care and energy to fight them off.

"It'll all be over soon, child," Verstael assured, never stopping from his task. Immediately after those words were spoken, the blade sliced through, destroying what little repairs there were in the blink of an eye. There was no mistaking the pained gasp and whimpers that followed right after; his breathing was no longer something he could control as his fear and agony took over every other sense and logic.

He had no idea what was happening anymore, his eyes were screwed shut and his ears rang with alarm as the burning intensified in his arm. That familiar intrusion, that recognizable rummaging sent him into one more struggle to free himself of his personal hell. Regardless of how fruitless it was, he couldn't convince his body that it was no use. Through the haze, he could make out small words of encouragement, shushings and promises that it'd be over with soon, but they did nothing to appease him; if anything, his panic rose with every muttering. Droplets of nervous sweat trailed down his face and neck, and his head spun from his near hyperventilation.

Then, the hold on his arm was released, and those currents of tingles and shocks took over, all radiating from the new chip. His breath caught when the same pain as before didn't hit right away, but this time, it was slower to take effect, gradually building up to the same ferocity as the first. But, when it did grasp him, there was no holding back; a cry instantly tore from him as every muscle tightened, refusing to allow him control back over them.

"Stop resisting," Verstael instructed, a slight hiss in his tone as his patience began to wear thin.

From a few feet away, the entertained chuckles from the immortal teased the man, and he glared over his shoulder. "You'll have to excuse me, I just find this all rather fascinating," Ardyn explained, the corner of his mouth turned upward. He strolled over, his gaze hardly left the writhing form on the table. "You really do lack patience, don't you? You, of all people, should know that you can't switch a person on like a light," he went on, coming to stop next to the blond.

"And you should know better than to step out of line," Verstael retorted. "This is my experiment, my work. I know more about this subject than anyone. So, I would suggest you keep your opinions to yourself,  _chancellor,_ " he spat, wasting no more time before reaching over for Prompto's arm. Swearing under his breath, he dug the failed chip out and tossed it to the floor, not caring about the blood that splattered over the nearly pristine tiles. "As I've stated before, unless I ask for your assistance, stay out of the way."

"As you wish," Ardyn removed his hat in order to bow and took a few more steps back. "However, you must still need me, or else I doubt I'd still be allowed here at all. Am I wrong?" he shot back, relishing in the fact that he knew he was pushing all the right buttons.

The chief gave him a short and vehement look, but said nothing on the matter as he sauntered back over to the gasping blond, his eyes half lidded in his barely conscious state. He glanced from the bleeding wound to his sheened features. Sighing, he turned to head back towards the door, his head hung in both frustration and anger. Pausing with one hand placed against the surface, he gave a quick warning. "If you end up letting him get away, or getting too carried away, you're finished."

Glancing to Prompto, Ardyn muttered a quiet, "I wouldn't dream of it." He watched on as the physically older man made his leave, waiting until the moment he was gone before dropping his forced compliance. His expression faltered and his relaxed demeanor straightened. His hand clenched at his side, fingers twitching from temptation, and he had to take a deep breath and hold it in order to keep his cool.

Both his hands slammed on the metal table in the next instant, the person occupying it hardly reacted to the unexpectancy of it while he continued to breath heavily, limbs shaking exhaustedly. "Keep taking your sweet time," the immortal huffed out, "keep being stubborn, and dragging this out longer than it needs to."

It took all of his self-control not to lash out more than he already had. He hadn't expected anything to be instant, but he also underestimated just how humiliating this was going to be, to take orders from the likes of that man, to feign such subordination was beneath him. Standing back straight, he let his hands swing back at his sides, his heart calmed down and he had his composure back for the time being.

"Wakey wakey," Ardyn cooed, cupping the blond's face in one hand and he rotated it to face him. Eyelids fluttered and inhales were uneven and labored as waves of agony continued to wrack the lithe form. "Come on, there isn't time to waste," he added, tapping lightly until he received a groggy groan. "There we are," he said, pulling his touch away, letting the other's head loll back to the side. "Looks like 'daddy' left. Which means you're left with your dear ol' uncle to look after you," he chuckled.

Prompto couldn't speak, could hardly process what was being said to him; his ears were full of cotton and his eyes were stripped of their ability to focus on anything. But, the sight of Ardyn standing next to him, that eerie expression on his face, was enough to cause his mind to run wild and his pulse to accelerate. And, he silently prayed to himself that this time wasn't going to be anything like the last time the two of them were left together.

The chancellor leaned in closer until he was gazing down at the blond. "Ready for round two?" he questioned, his laugh echoing in Prompto's head as his vision blurred and the room around him spiraled into darkness.


	8. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting), [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake) and [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) for any questions or concerns.
> 
> And, the next chapter is now here. :D Hope you all enjoyyyyyyy.

"Ar-Ardyn," he breathed between heavy and heated pants as twitches ran down his arms and legs; the sides of his head burned and tingled and colors flashed at the edges of his vision. "Pl...Please," he begged, his dignity long gone. "Please," he repeated, the single word cracking as it raked against his sore throat, raw from his cries. Everything burned, his mind buzzed, if he kept this up...was he really alright with taking this as far as he needed to? He drew in a shuddery breath, only to push it right back out. "S-Sto-"

"What...is...your...name?" the immortal asked, cutting the other off, each part emphasized with a tap of his finger on the side of the switch; his thumb hovered at the ready, embered gaze resting on the blond, void of remorse. The digit twitched with impatience. "Say it!" he snapped, the force and volume catching the gunner off guard, causing him to instinctively close his eyes. The chancellor stepped closer and placed one hand on the table to lean over the other. "Tell me your name," he said again, softer and more demanding than the first. Prompto could feel the brush of his exhales glance over his face.

Prompto's breath caught, his answer on the tip of his tongue...but, he hesitated, Ardyn's earlier information filtering through his mind. 'Did you know, your name wasn't always what it is now. Before, when you were here, you name was none other than Unit: 6093. But, that was a long time ago.' Those same sentences, ever since he heard them, he'd been unable to shake them from his mind. He forced his eyes back open to glare at the other man, conviction burning within. "Prom..pto...Argen...tum," he seethed, breathing heavily through his nose as his jaw clenched in anticipation, his teeth pressed painfully together in preparation for the next assault.

But, nothing came, that intense stare just continued to weigh on him, that heavy and malicious glare. Then, to his surprise, the man actually chuckled lightly. The blond parted his lips in shock and confusion, a small croak escaped as Ardyn muttered a subtle, "Wrong answer." And there it was, that blinding agony that coursed through his body and wiped all other thoughts from his mind other than the one persistent voice that screamed at him not to pass out.

He didn't know how long this one went on for, but it was longer than the others, and it was obvious the chancellor was starting to grow impatient, which was so odd for him. He was always one for biding his time, not behaving rashly like this. White hot flashes continuously maimed his vision, and he was sure he caught the scent of burning flesh, but he was unable to piece together that it was his. There wasn't much more he could take, but it still didn't stop, the currents just hit one after another, everything else slipped away. Until-

"What do you think you're doing!?" came the infuriated question, the door swinging open and striking the wall behind it with unexpected force. The gunner's head slowly turned to the side once the remnants of the shocks ebbed away, but nothing would focus, his ears were ringing and preventing all sounds from getting through to him. There was another person there though...Verstael, he could only assume. Their voices were distorted, mixing together and not making any damn sense. But, the tones, there were clear as day, and none too pleased.

Ardyn spun around and his gaze landed on the elder, and for some reason, his expression of pure rage brought a grin to his face. "Exactly what it looks like," the immortal replied, raising his hands in innocence. "I'm doing exactly what you wanted, tearing him down, piece by piece. It's a grueling and slow process, as I'm sure you're quite aware of." He narrowed his eyes as the chief's gaze drifted to the young man behind him.

"You daft idiot!" he barked, spittle flying out between his teeth as he lost all sense of composure. Rounding the chancellor to head to the table, two of his fingers instantly pressed to Prompto's neck and a sigh of relief eased its way out. "Are you trying to kill him!? He's still mortal, he's not like the others yet...he can't take but so much of your 'methods'," he hissed, taking an intimidating step towards the other.

Ardyn was unfazed though, waiting until the older man was finished with his ranting before speaking. "Ah, before you get all worked up and overexert yourself, I'm sure your heart can't handle all the excitement, how about you try taking a look for yourself first," he suggested, his calm and calculated voice back to what it once was. It was almost as if he had never lost it for a few minutes there, putting up this cool front when in the presence of the other man. He stepped to the side, hand instantly reaching out to grab hold of Prompto's hand and he turned it over for the other to have a look.

Verstael sauntered over, his shoulders tensed in annoyance as he followed the other's gaze. His paled blues scanned over the boy's wrist, taking in the bars of his code, and he couldn't stop the pleased grin from sliding onto his features. Just as quickly, he wiped it away, as the deep scowl returned. "That doesn't change my previous statements," he said. "I allowed you here for the purpose of wearing down his mind, not his body!" he snapped, making sure that was heard if nothing else. "I understand the need to dwindle his strength, but keep in mind the limits of a mortal," he spoke lowly, threat under his tone. "If you hinder his potential…"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of your  _sincerity_  with your promises," Ardyn scoffed, shrugging the other off. "And, before you blow a gasket, I'll leave your  _son_  alone for now. Besides, I doubt he's capable of forming coherent responses right now." He cast a feigned disappointed glance at the gunner, his eyes half lidded as his breaths finally started to even out.

The older man muttered in annoyance under his breath while the chancellor strolled towards the door, his hands now clasped behind his back. "I take it you have other things to attend to?" he spat, slightly insinuating the want for him to leave. "Go, if you wish, I have things covered here, possibly better, in fact," he added, quieter.

Without a single uttering, Ardyn removed his hat and gave the other a quick bow before placing it back on his head and strolling out. Verstael narrowed his eyes as he left, curiosity prodding at him and suspicion nagging him. Shaking his head, he turned back to Prompto, again checking his pulse and making sure it was still going strong. He sighed in relief as his free hand rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes drifted back to the code. "It's only a matter of time," he muttered, hand drifting from his neck to the blond's wrist. Fingers brushed over the bars, nearly three fourths of the way to completion.

"...Noct…" The chief glanced towards the other's face at the half-delusional plea. His brow furrowed and his lips parted as things slowly began to come back to him. A pained whine slipped out, and Verstael was quick to lean closer, shushing the other as he came to.

He cupped the side of the younger man's face and slowly turned it to face him, his gaze darting around the kid's features while they twisted in discomfort. "Everything's fine now," he assured in a rough whisper. "Now rest, get your strength back," he went on, gesturing for a couple of the MTs, stationary against the far wall, to step forth. All the while, he undid the bindings, freeing the young man's limbs from their holdings. "Take him back to his confinement, and see to it that there is no risk of him escaping again," he instructed, keeping the authority heavy in his tone.

They compiled without question, perfectly obedient as they each grabbed hold of the blond's arms and draped them over their shoulders. As he was hefted up, Verstael caught a glimpse of the crimson still dripping to the floor. And, as much as he lacked real compassion for this one, he couldn't very well allow it to carry on like this. "Wait," he called out, stopping the subordinates on the spot. "I need to take care of this first," he muttered, glaring at the open wound on the other's arm.

* * *

It was unnaturally silent, the tension near tangible between the three of them, and that's how it had been for the last two days. Noctis leaned heavily against his car door, eyes staring blankly at the whizzing landscape. Somehow, an eternity had been squeezed into the span of a couple short days, and still… He sighed, his fingers curled into the fabric of his pants.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Ignis announced from the front, trying to break the silence in the car, but it was pointless; no one replied, no one reacted. His own hands were stiff around the steering wheel, the occasional glance to his right reminding him that it was all really true. "As soon as we arrive, I suggest the two of you stock up on necessities, I'll take it upon myself to ask around for some information."

The adviser looked to the rear view mirror, finding the prince still staring off into the distance. There was no helping it, he'd tried countless times to get some of that determination back into him, but every attempt resulted in failure and more moping. He understood, he really did, they all did, but there came a point where you had to set things aside for a while and focus on more important things. The brunet bit his lip at that wording: 'more important,' was it really right to admit that? But it was true, and in the grander scale of things, moving forward was in more need of their time and effort.

He blinked away these thoughts as the city came into view, the familiar structures of Lestallum appearing. And, even now, he couldn't rid himself of the memory of when they first came here, how light the time had been and how high the excitement was. Then now, like a shadow of that time, everyone down, no one really wanting to be here at all. Taking a deep breath, he pulled to the side and parked the Regalia to lean back in his seat. It took a bit of internal convincing, but eventually he willed himself to step out.

"I'm going on ahead," he informed, taking one last glance at Gladio, who was now getting out as well, then to the prince, he didn't seem interested in budging from the spot. "I don't want us to stay here long, so whatever it is you two want to get done, try to make it quick." With that, he was strolling off, leaving the rest to them. He just hoped that this wouldn't last for too much longer, the people desperately needed a level-headed leader, not this shell of one.

The raven gave a small nod of acknowledgement, but never raised his attention to the older man. Even when his shield, muttered for him to come along, he didn't move, just stared off, mind racing, wondering what could have gone different, where things had gone so wrong. No matter how many times he ran through it, it all ended the same. "Noct," Gladio said a little louder, finally eliciting a small glance.

"Hmm?" he asked, breathing heavily through his nose in irritation.

"Ya comin' or what?" he asked, folding his arms in impatience. "Or you wanna wait here for about an hour?" He raised an eyebrow, but he was sure he already knew the answer to this one.

Shrugging, Noctis lowered his gaze back down. "Doesn't matter to me," he mumbled, but from the lack of movement, he made his answer pretty damn clear.

"Suit yourself, just...don't get yourself lost if you change your mind," the brute replied, his tone surprisingly soft considering. He offered the younger man a small smile and turned to go about his business as well, leaving the prince alone to continue his sulking in peace. And, as time went on, he kept up his task of staring and thinking before he finally had to lean back and blow out a heavy puff of air.

"Where the hell are you?" he mumbled, hand reaching to ruffle his hair in accumulated frustration. He draped his other arm over his eyes to shield the sun and the outside world. He remained like this for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down a bit and clear his head. He'd been thinking about it almost non-stop, losing sleep over it, and it was really starting to get to him now.

Inhaling deeply, he went to remove his arm, but something, something faint, caught his ear...it was a voice. His arm fell from his face and he instantly sat up, quicker than he thought was possible. "P-Prompto?" he muttered, completely positive that was his voice he heard. He turned in all directions, desperate to find the source. He found nothing, his heart was racing and his eyes were wide in confusion. He knew he heard it…

He blinked heavily, he was losing it; the lack of sleep, the constant worrying, it was catching up to him. He chuckled bitterly to himself, 'Get a hold of yourself...he's not here.' His hands clenched as his pulse slowly de-escalated back to a normal rate. "He's not-"

"Noct." The prince jolted again, this time instantly swiveling his focus to the left. It was only for a split second, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye, someone that ran just out of sight.

"Prompto?" he mouthed, unconsciously stepping out of the car without thinking. His feet were moving almost on their own as he followed the source, slowly picking up speed as he went. "Hey!" he called out again, ignoring the curious glances he received from passersby. Before he could control himself, he was jogging towards an alley, but when he reached it, again, something slinked around the next corner, and he still went after it, despite everything in him screaming at him that it wasn't real.

Turn after turn, empty alley after empty alley, he went on, panting as he ran faster. What the hell was this all about? Was his mind really playing tricks on him, maybe he was seeing what he craved to see. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to stop his pursuit. Then, after about thirty minutes of this game of cat and mouse, he stopped in his tracks, faced with a dead end. His chest heaved as he caught his breath, and he glanced around...this is the way he went though. He was positive about that much.

Swallowing thickly, he called out. "Prompto? Y-You here?" he stuttered nervously, looking back to the far brick wall. A glint pulled in his attention, and all it took was a step towards it for him to recognize what it was. Carefully, cautiously, he inched closer to it, not a single breath made its way out as his chest tightened as the object became clearer. Eventually, he crouched down before it and gingerly placed his hand over the weapon, the cold steel tingled against his skin. His fingers wrapped around the pistol and he lifted it up, the weight told of the realness of it. It wasn't until he had it in his grasp that he noticed the folded paper underneath it.

His other hand hovered over it for a second before he scooped it up, his arm shaking with apprehension as he took in the pristine appearance of it...it hadn't been there long. A drop of anxious sweat trickled down the back of his neck, and placing the gun to the side, he unfolded the paper and scanned his eyes over it. The further he read, the more his hands trembled from his growing fear and rage.

"Son of a bitch," he ground out between teeth, practically balling the letter up before stuffing it in his back pocket and snatching the pistol back up. He was going to kill him, he was going to find him and personally take his life with nothing but his bare hands, that was a promise. Noctis tossed the weapon into a shatter of blue before storming off back in the direction of the vehicle; his steps were heavy and his fists were balled.

Ardyn just never knew when to let things be, he didn't know how to be subtle about things. The words on that sheet of paper though, they teased him as he went, mocked and antagonized him. Just reading it, he could hear the chancellor's voice ringing in his skull in that drippingly coy way that it did. Within a few seconds, he was running, making it back to the Regalia in only a few minutes, running faster than he realized. The knowledge that Ardyn was here, watching them, playing with them, only made him more enraged; he was so close, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it when he didn't know where he was, where he was hiding.

"Damn coward," he bit out, hating how close he was, how he was drawn out and played like a fool. The fact that he had the nerve to take on the appearance just to get to him and lead him away. He was going to regret that, he was going to regret all of this hell he was putting them all through. Even now, his fingers itched with the craving they had to wield his blades and pursue after the man, but it pained him knowing that would have to wait. In the meantime, he had to let the others know, know that they had another lead.


	9. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting), [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake) and [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2)

His hands shook, the paper crinkling under his elegant fingers as he read it over again. He was sure he must have read this a thousand times already, but none of it was sticking, he couldn't concentrate on the words. Ignis let out a slow and shaky breath, wanting desperately to make sense of this note. His emeralds scanned the first part again:

' _Dear Princeling,_

_I imagine you must be deathly overcome with despair for your 'friend', unable to move forward with your royal duties over the boy. It's touching. I'll have you know, I'm not completely without a heart, I am human, after all. Since I'm in such a giving and generous mood, I'll leave you with this, a souvenir of sorts, if you will.'_

The adviser's gaze drifted to his other hand, stained with blood with a small chip lying in the middle of it. His heart raced, his mind buzzed, what the hell did this have to do with anything? Swallowing forcefully and exhaling heavily through his nose, he continued reading, ignoring the way the words danced before him.

' _This was a part of him, something he held close to him for oh so long, but not to worry, he's alright without it. In fact, you could say he'll be better than ever, well taken care of. I've given him his own room, I'm making sure to give him plenty of water. I suppose I just wanted to let you know that things are well, but I know how much you worry, so I'll give you some advice. Carry on with your journey, you'll see one another again. I'd hate for you to have to choose between pursuing your lovely betrothed and your little gunman. Therefore, you don't have to choose. Go on as you were, go to your dear bride to be, and I promise, with this path, you can kill two birds with one stone.'_

_See you soon, Noct._

_-Ardyn_

"Two birds with one stone?" Gladio repeated from over the brunet's shoulder, just as confused as the others were. He didn't even mention the first part of the note, didn't want to think about it. No, he didn't know how to feel about it in general. But, Noctis was a different story.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," the prince declared, teeth bared and hands furled painfully. His eyes never left the small device in Ignis' left palm, the blood that covered it, half-dry. Whatever it was, it had been soiled recently, very recently. The possibilities of what it was crossed his mind, but none of them making any damn sense. It was just a computer chip of sorts, what did that have to do with anything? Cautiously, and absentmindedly, the raven reached out for it, his fingers tingled with the urge to inspect it. Just as they hovered an inch above the small object, the hand was clamped shut, cutting him off from making contact with it. Noctis glanced up in time to see the slight glare of warning the other man was giving him.

"We don't know what this is," he explained, instantly stuffing it away in his pocket and out of sight. "Anyway," he continued, looking back to the note, "this doesn't change anything." He folded it up to store that away as well. "It doesn't change our plan, it still means we're going the same direction. All it does is give us more of a reason to not waste any more time." The prince watched him as he spoke, narrowing his eyes at how unnaturally calm he was. But, as he paid close attention, he couldn't miss the slight wavering in his eyes, the subtle tremble of his hands; he was fighting with himself on the inside, and Noctis' posture softened at the sight of it.

Gladio's own eyes drifted down to the adviser's hand as well, only he was only concentrating on the specks of crimson that sprinkled it; nausea churned within him at the knowledge that it was Prompto's, there was no doubt about that. Just what the hell was Ardyn doing to him? He hoped and prayed for the best, but there was no chasing the worse from his mind.

"No point in standin' around here wastin' time," he muttered, being the first to climb back into the Regalia, taking his position in the back as per usual. "What the hell are you two waitin' on, an invitation? You read the letter, only one way to go, so get yer asses movin'."

Ignis offered a light chuckle of amusement. "Very well. Noctis, what do you say? Want to carry on?"

"Do you really have to ask?" he scoffed. Already making his way to his own seat, in and ready before the brunet had the chance to climb in himself, or even round to the other side. "We're gonna find him, we're gonna get him back, and we're gonna beat that bastard to a pulp. Him and all his disgusting machines," he declared, blood practically boiling.

The shield cast a few glances over to the raven, who now wore a totally different expression from earlier, bore more determination. "Noct," he called over, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "you never told us, where did you find that letter?" It hadn't crossed his mind until now; the panic the prince was in when he returned, the note in one hand and Prompto's gun in the other, it threw them off and neither of them thought to ask.

The other froze for a moment, shoulders tensing at the recent memory of his friend running away from him. Or, Ardyn, running away from him. Whatever that was, it wasn't Prompto. It may have looked and sounded like him, but it definitely wasn't him. "I-I thought I saw something," he replied vaguely, thinking it best to leave out the details. "I didn't get a good look, but it was clear they wanted me to follow, so I did," he shrugged, speaking far too casually for the others to take it at face value.

"There is still one major thing that bothers me," the adviser muttered. "You know I don't approve of you running off like that, regardless of what you thought you saw," he chastised, glaring into the mirror. "I know you know who and what we're dealing with, and making such rash decisions such as that are far too risky," he went on, watching as the prince slowly grew more frustrated.

Letting out a heavy breath, he returned the stare. "Yeah yeah, I get it, alright? I'm not saying it was smart, but if I hadn't then we would have nothing," he reminded, jerking his attention away.

"Is that so?" Ignis asked skeptically, pulling out of the parking space. His finger tapped nervously against the steering wheel. "And, you say it looked like they wanted you to follow? Tell me, how does one figure that just from catching a glimpse of something?" he questioned, accusation in his tone.

Noctis, again, was taken aback from the interrogation. "Does it matter?" he shot back. "The point is, I found them, what else is there to care about? Now, can we stop with the third degree and get on with it?"

The adviser let out a heavy sigh and focused back on the road. "As you wish, Your Highness," he gave in, chewing on the inside of his cheek as the stuff left unsaid gnawed at his insides. If he was being this secretive about it, then it left a bad taste in his mouth, one he knew would linger for quite some time.

* * *

**Three Days Later:**

"What is your name?" Ardyn asked, the question becoming drilled into the blond's head. The words were starting to bore holes into his mind, hearing it over and over. But, thanks to Verstael, the punishments were less severe than they were the first few days. There was a new limit on how long the 'sessions' could go on for, and how long the zaps were allowed to last. It was a relief, if he were being honest, but that only gave the man more time to repeat his question.

And, since that last chip attempt, there hadn't been another. In fact, there hasn't been anything other than this repetition for the last few days. Every day, from morning until night, they would do this. Hook him up, ask him for his name, take a break in the middle of the day while he was checked over. As soon as he was deemed in good enough condition, they would pick things back up. Occasionally, they would give him water, but there was still no actual sustenance to be had, and he was really starting to feel the effects of that.

"Tell me your name," the chancellor repeated, pulling the other man's attention towards him, sluggishly. He was growing tired of this, he thought they would have given up by now. Why were they still doing this, it wasn't working, it wouldn't work.

He took a shuddering breath, wheezing as the air was forced into his aching lungs. "F-Fuc-" His word was twisted into a cry of pain as a quick current traveled through him, ending almost as quickly as it started. His chest heaved with the pain of it. "-uck you," he finished, making sure to glare at the man. Again, the switch was flipped, this time without a question being asked.

"How many times must I tell you, unit 6093, you are not to speak out of term," the immortal clicked his tongue as he stopped the current to step closer. "I told him this wouldn't work. But, he insists on going easy on you, seeing how fragile you are," he taunted with his patronizing tone. "It seems as though you're his favorite. Of all his children, you're the only one he's worried about breaking. Don't you see, you're special, and right now, you're betraying him. All that hope and all those expectations, and this is how you're repaying him, by spitting in his face with your childish resolve."

"I...I don't care," Prompto muttered, closing his eyes to block out the other, finding the sight of his face more repulsive with each passing day. "I don't care, I don't care," he repeated over and over, the simple statement serving to wear him out faster than he already was. "H-He can...go to hell," he choked out as the electrical shocks flickered through his muscles again.

"Now now, let's watch that attitude," he warned with a mischievous grin. "All you have to do is answer correctly, why is that so damn hard? You're practically doing this to yourself at this point," he purred, rolling his thumb around the button as his free hand pressed against the table. "You know, you've not eaten in days, I wonder how much longer you can go on like that. Or, do you want your precious Noct to be reunited with your skeletal husk?" he questioned, eyebrows raised as he awaited an answer.

Prompto seethed through his clenched teeth, fighting against the urge to literally spit in the man's face, but he held back, telling himself it would only result in his own pain. "I'm fine," he deadpanned, stubbornly, never letting his eyes wander from the other's intense gaze. "I-I'll wait...f-for Noct," he declared, half expecting another shock, but relieved when it wasn't presented.

"I'm quite jealous of that undying hope. Such innocence, it's admirable. Yet, at the same time, completely ludicrous. How long do you intend to keep up with this charade? I can see it, you know," he hummed lowly, drawing in closer, too close for comfort, "your will, slowly giving way under my thumb. You can pretend all you want, tell yourself anything that helps, but it's definitely  _burning_  and  _crumbling_  away," he breathed out, now a mere couple inches from the blond's face. "It's only a matter of time now, until it's nothing more than ashes, scattering in the  _wind_ ," he finished, emphasizing the last word with a press of the button.

He didn't care anymore, he didn't care what Ardyn did to him, didn't care how much it hurt. He didn't care how far this went. He just had to hold out until he could see Noctis again, that much he was sure of. Soon, his back fell back against the table as labored pants filtered out between slightly parted lips. He would be fine, this was getting easier to endure, he knew what to expect now, and the worst of these sessions were behind him. But, Ardyn was right, he couldn't survive off water and stubbornness alone; his energy was already teetering on the brink, and it wouldn't be much longer before it toppled over. Even now, he struggled to stay awake as his body pleaded for rest, begged and nagged for sustenance. However, his pride and dignity refused to give in, not now.

As he lied there, catching his breath and trying to gather his thoughts, the one question continued to assault his ears. "What is your name?" the chancellor sang out once more, the sentence naturally rolling off his tongue as it had countless times already.

* * *

Noctis was fuming by now, all this running around in circles, all this time spent trying to move forward, but it was just one obstacle after another, and they were getting no damn where! He slammed his fist down against the door, earning himself a frustrated exhale from the brunet in the front seat.

"Please, I know you're annoyed, but do refrain from behaving in such a manner," he requested, feeling as though he were talking to a child throwing a tantrum. To be fair though, it wasn't much different from that. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but we are making progress, you just have to be patien-"

"I have been patient!" he exclaimed, not caring how loud or immature he sounded, he honestly didn't give a shit anymore. "It's been days since we got that note, and we were so close, and now look! We're basically back to square one!"

Gladio rolled his eyes next to him. Of course, he couldn't say he wasn't irritated by this turn of events. Still, they had a boat, they had Cid, it would be nothing for him to repair it, and all they had to do was gather a few supplies, that wasn't too much to ask for. Sure, it would take them at least a couple more days, but it was more than they had. "We're getting there one way or another. And it's already been made clear that they aren't going to kill him. Both Aranea and Ardyn himself clarified that," he reminded. Still, alive was still setting the bar pretty low.

Grumbling to himself, the prince sank back into his seat. "I swear, whatever he does to Prompto, I'm doing to him," he mumbled, folding his arms and turning his head to stare out the window as the landscape transitioned into more murky and gloomy scenery. So, this was the bough that was mentioned to them, at least they knew they were in the right place. He couldn't keep his leg from bouncing out of excitement, his eagerness almost exploding out of him as they drew closer.

But, it wasn't much later that his eyes caught on to something, or someone, and he instantly recognized them. "What are they doing here?" he asked before he could stop himself. Despite her having never thwarting them directly in this situation, it still bugged him to be this close to Aranea.

"We were told we'd be meeting someone to assist us," Ignis muttered, keeping his opinions to himself in this one. He wasn't thrilled about it either, but the best way to get through this was to just cooperate and get along. It wasn't for long, and after this, they could part ways and never speak to one another again. "Do try and keep your thoughts to yourself, if you can help it," he shot towards the prince, his eyes daring him to think of doing anything else. "This place is dangerous, so we should at least appreciate the help. The more people we have, the quicker we can get what we need and get out."

"Don't worry about it, Specs, I'm not gonna start anything on purpose," the raven scoffed, slightly insulted. "I'll play along until I'm given a reason not to."

The older man simply nodded and carried on. The prince was hotheaded, that was undeniable, but when he had a set goal in mind, he usually did a pretty decent job of not fucking it up; he just prayed this would be the same as those. "We're here," he announced, getting out before the others in order to greet the mercenary with a placid demeanor.

"Well, I was told to help out with some punks, but I was never told who they were," she replied, shifted to one side and looking them over. "Still haven't found your missing member, huh?" she noticed, not sounding too concerned with the matter, but still managed to seem somewhat interested at the same time. It had her curiosity now, that much was for sure, especially with the rumors… "So, you lot are after some mithril, I hear?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow, seeking verification.

"Indeed," Ignis answered, leaving the reasoning out of it. "And we hear we can obtain such a material here," he retorted, doing the same and seeking a reply.

She mirrored his response with a sly smirk on her face. "Follow me, it should be opening up soon. Apparently it only lets people in at night," she informed, strolling towards an old and decrepit structure. All three of them were caught off guard by the sight of this place; they knew they had to go into some old ruins, but for some reason, they had something less grand in mind. She stopped just outside, standing a few feet from the door.

The adviser watched as she stood there, something about her features appearing slightly off to him, like she had something on her mind, something heavy. It was nothing like her previous presence, less intimidating. Before he had the chance to ask, a sound, grating and near deafening surrounded them, like rocks grinding against one another. It only took a moment longer for him to notice the large doors in front of them were slowly sliding open.

"Hope you boys are ready," Aranea announced, stepping to stand in the path as she gazed into the darkness. "This place hasn't been stepped into for years, so there's no telling what could be lurking in the shadows. You better be on high alert and don't let your guard down," she warned, casting a glance back at the three of them. "All I know is the Empire has had their eye on this place for some time now, and I think I know why," she breathed out. As she mentioned that last part, something in her eyes softened, but she looked away a moment later, never giving them enough time to see anything beyond that.

"We got it," Noctis said. "This place is crawling with nasties, which means we just gotta slice through them," he replied, keeping his head high. "Sounds easy enough."

"Did you not hear what I just said?" she responded with a harsh undertone.

The raven shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, this place is dangerous, I get it. It doesn't matter though, anything that gets in my way will just be cut down," he proclaimed, unwavering as he stepped past all the others to take the lead in this. He wasn't about to let some measly threat of a few old dusty daemons slow him down. 'Don't worry Prom,' he thought to himself, taking the steps down two at a time, 'we're coming for ya.'


	10. What Is Your Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting), [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake), and [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) for questions or concerns.
> 
> Ok, I know it has been a while, a long while. Like half a year a while. But, to be honest, I kinda lost motivation for this fic. I got busy with other stuff, and I fell behind. And, after some time had passed, I realized that not a single person had even asked about this fic. No one asked where the next chapter was and one really checked aside from my betas. And, if it weren't for the three of them, I probably would have just abandoned this fic. Because, I took the lack of questions as a sign that people just weren't that into it and wasn't really interested in seeing more of this. But, if nothing else, I think I should finish this. If nothing else than for my betas and those silent ones that actually enjoy it.
> 
> I want to make it clear, I'm not blaming anyone and I'm not saying I don't appreciate the feedback I did get for this one. It was just dark times, and sometimes I just take things too much to heart. It's a personal flaw I really need to work on. ;w;
> 
> Anyway, all that aside, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I had a couple done before I left this one for a while. C:

The initial dreariness of the drafts eventually faded away as they descended farther down the steps; however, that encasing chill never ebbed away. If anything, it only tightened its grasp as they went. It was almost pitch-black down here, and if it weren't for their lights, there was no way they'd be able to move around down there without the risk of breaking a neck or something. Their steps echoed off the stony walls, bouncing around and fading away as they traveled deeper down; that and their anxious breaths were the only sounds that they could pick up on. Aside from the occasional drip and shift of rubble, that is.

The four of them were careful of their foot placements, with this place looking the way it did, all it would take was one wrong step… Noctis glanced around, his eyes narrow and brow furrowed as he took his surroundings in. Never did he think he'd end up in a place like this, a place long forgotten and one that hadn't seen other life in Astrals knew how long. He jumped, startled, as his foot kicked a loose stone, sending the object tumbling down the rest of the stairs and its following clashes reached back up to them. He flinched with every collision it made.

"Try to keep it down, would ya?" Aranea called over her shoulder, setting the prince with a warning glare.

After releasing his held breath, the raven relaxed his shoulders. "That was...an accident," he mumbled, his heart beating unnaturally fast from such a small mistake. He was too much on edge, too jumpy; he needed to calm down. "How far down does this thing even go?" he wondered aloud, swiftly losing his patience.

"I dunno, but don't let your guard slip," the mercenary replied, keeping her voice low and sharp. After a few more seconds, the end was finally in sight, and she slowed her pace, holding up a hand for the others to do the same. As far as she could tell, the room was empty, but she also knew how deceiving these places could be, and she wasn't willing to take any unnecessary risks. "Alright, I think it's clear down here," she announced, letting out a soft sigh of relief.

The others did the same, each filtering down and spreading out a little bit. Now that they were down here, somehow it was even more eerie and unsettling. Then again, it was a lot quieter than they imagined it would have been. "So, which way we goin'?" Gladio asked, crossing his arms as he looked between the various directions.

"Do you see a map?" she shot back, snarkiness in her words. "How should I know, there isn't much information on this place, it hasn't been scouted out yet. All we can do is guess and hope for the best." It wasn't the best answer they could have asked for, but if they were being honest, it wasn't like they had anything better.

Ready to hurry up and get a move on, the prince took the first step. "No point in standing around thinking about it, we need to just get going," he muttered, not waiting for a reply before choosing a direction himself and going with it. Worst case scenario, they just ran into a dead end and had to choose a different way. Either way, it was better than spending forever deciding. He took the lead at that point, the others doing nothing to stop him, not when he was the way he was, anyway.

"Just, do be careful," Ignis warned, knowing it was just easier this way. But, both him and Gladio stayed only a few feet behind the raven, never allowing him to get more than a few yards ahead of them. There was something about this place, they couldn't quite place their finger on, but it didn't sit well with them. And there was no way they were going to let the heir get too far ahead on the chances that there was potential harm lurking down here. Of course, if what Aranea had said meant anything, then there was no doubt they'd be running into something or another at some point. Which, none of them were too keen about, but what could they do?

For a while they wandered, and, on occasion, jade eyes would drift over to the woman as she stared ahead, her gaze distant with thought. "What's on your mind?" he asked, cutting right to the chase.

She jolted at the inquiry, catching her off guard. Letting out a heavy breath she righted her posture as the gleam returned to her eyes. "It's just this place," she replied, glancing back over. But, it was clear there was more to it than that, and she knew there was no way that answer would be enough. Well, there was no point keeping it from them, not anymore, anyway. "I've...heard some things," she admitted after a few more seconds. "Things about this place and...and experiments the Empire carried out," she went on, guilt clinging to her words. To be fair, she didn't even know this stuff until recently, but still, to think they went so long with knowing absolutely nothing.

"Experiments?" the adviser pressed. "What kind, care to elaborate?" He did a decent job of hiding it, but to the other two, the apprehension within him was clear as day. They all contained that feeling though, that one word striking fear in them.

She hesitated again, even saying it left her feeling grotesque, even if she personally had nothing to do with it. The fact that she was working with people like that was enough… "Human experimentation," she finally said, not surprised by the gasps that followed. "It's been going on for years apparently. They've been trying to make the perfect weapons by splicing daemons and humans, and who knows what else. But, they've done a damn good job of keeping it on the down low for me to just now be hearing about it." She held her breath as she waited for that to sink in with them; it had to have been a lot for them to take in, especially considering they had one of their own. And, after hearing that, she was positive they had him for that very reason.

"What the hell do you mean?" Noctis demanded, stopping in his tracks to turn on the spot. "Are you telling me, that not only do they have Prompto, but they're using him for their own selfish tests?!" he bit out, both hands gripped at his sides, shaking. "And you weren't going to tell us?!" he growled, taking a step closer to the woman.

Despite his rage-induced trembling, she didn't budge, and instead, met his stare. "I wasn't going to keep this information from you, this just isn't the place I wanted to tell you at," she explained. "This place is already dangerous as it is, and the last thing we need is for you lot to be getting distracted. So, I thought it was best to wait until we were back out there, where it's safer."

Still, that wasn't enough for him. "Experimentation," he repeated with a scoff, this was just like them though. It said a lot when he didn't even question the truth of that. Right then and there, he made a promise: if they did a damn thing to him, he'd be sure to rid this world of every last one of them. "Let's get going," he said, surprisingly calm after his near outburst. Slowly, yet purposefully, he turned back around, his entire body tense as his teeth bared down on one another. With as much as he wanted to say and ask, he fought against the need to; there would be time for that later...when he was beating the answers out of someone.

His adviser and shield exchanged an uneasy look with one another, taken aback by how easily he was able to stifle his emotions. They had been expecting more of a reaction out of the kid. But then again, they, too, were too stunned to say much on the matter. It was almost as if they hadn't been given any news at all, the info seemingly too heavy to be real. Their minds were unexpectedly blank though, unknowing of what emotion they should be experiencing.

It took them only a second more to break from the reverie and follow after the others, their hearts pounding, but not from the exertion of running through this place and around various corners; their minds buzzed and their throats tightened. They knew, no matter how much they hoped, that there wasn't the possibility of all of them coming out of this the same.

* * *

The question rang in his ears...he was growing so tired of hearing it. No, he was just getting tired in general; he just couldn't stand to hear his voice anymore, he couldn't stand being here anymore. He breathed in a slow breath, the inhale was forced and painful. Everything ached now, even twitching his fingers was almost too much. At this rate...he really would die. Despite what they said and what they promised, with what they were doing, there was no way he could last much longer. And, they didn't care, he was only here for their twisted games, for their trials and science.

Prompto breathed in a shuddering breath, it'd already been ten minutes since Ardyn's last visit, but it felt like it had been no more than a few seconds. Unlike before, his body was taking its time bouncing back; it was too drained. So long after being given the bare minimum to stay alive, there was nothing left in him. And, he hated that these thoughts dared to enter his head, but at times, he honestly wished that if they were really going to kill him, that they would hurry up and get it over with.

The blond's fingers twitched at his side, the tips of them barely scraped over the table and he blinked slowly. The waiting was what was killing him the most, when they left him here for hours at a time to do whatever else they had to take care of, only to return and pick up where they had left off. It was getting to the point where he could tell them apart from the steps alone, they didn't even need to speak anymore.

'Come on,' he thought to himself, lips hardly parting as the breathy words blew out. He was growing impatient, and he thought he must have lost it if he actually preferred one of them being there now. Somehow, having one of them there, taunting, hurting him, it beat the hell out of being left alone to his thoughts. What the hell was happening to him?

Then, to his despised relief, he heard someone coming, but it was odd, no one should have been coming back yet; it was far too soon for that. His eyes cut over to the door in anticipation, listening to the steps as they drew closer and closer. 'Ardyn,' he thought to himself as the elegant foot falls came to a stop just outside. As much as it pained him to accept it, he would have rather it have been Verstael. He wasn't much better, but at least with him there was less pain. Before the immortal could enter, he turned his attention back to the ceiling; he wasn't sure why, but he assumed it better than acknowledging his presence before he had to.

"My, oh my, I didn't think you'd still be awake by the time I got back," Ardyn greeted with a tip of his hat. "I guess you couldn't sleep, too excited for our next chat?" he asked as he strolled over. He leaned over the blond, looking down on him and smiled to himself at the lack of a reaction it elicited. It was so close to working, that fight, those embers of determination were finally almost snuffed out. There was still time for this to work out for him after all.

Prompto slowly turned his head towards the man, not having the energy or the care to reply. His ramblings and false greetings were getting old and repetitive. Then, the chancellor moved in a certain way, the swish of his clothing shifting just enough for the gunner to catch a glimpse of something at the man's side. It was a blade, clearly, but he didn't remember it being there before. Catching the boy's gaze, Ardyn glanced to the weapon and then back to the other.

"Curious, are we?" he questioned, interest piqued. Without wasting another second, he drew it, his smile widened at the look in his eyes when familiarity set in. "You know this blade, don't you? I'm sure you've seen it time and time again on the battlefield. It belonged to your little princling friend, didn't it?" He lifted it higher, making it easier to see. "You must be wondering how I came to possess such a thing...a viable wondering indeed."

"W-What did you...do?" Prompto croaked, throat burning from days of screaming it raw. "What did you do...to him?" he asked, unable to tear his gaze away. He couldn't focus on anything else, couldn't see or think of anything else; it was all he saw.

"I'm hurt, honestly, that you would be so fast to accuse me," the chancellor gasped. "Do you honestly believe that I would do something so cruel and unbecoming...as to harm him?" he pressed on, lifting his other hand to run his finger down the length of it as he admired the craftsmanship of it. "Though, it doesn't matter what you believe in the end because as it turns out, he's never coming for you," he muttered, lowering the blade back down to soak in that dawning expression of disbelief.

The blond drew in a sharp breath and glared the other older man in the eyes. "You're lying," he declared, unwilling to accept something so impossible to fathom. "H-How did you get that?" he stuttered, demanding the truth.

"Do you really want to know?" he shot back. "Shall I explain it in detail, do you want to know the ways he pushed to fight back with everything he had, or the words he spewed about getting you back. Or, do you wish to know of the other's reactions the moment their only hope breathed his last breath?" he asked, dropping the sword to the floor with a resounding 'clang'. "The way he pleaded, the way he cursed me, or how about the way he screamed as his life wa-"

"Stop," Prompto cried out, a strangled sob as he drew in a shaky breath. "T-That's enough…" he whispered, suddenly drained after getting so worked up like that. "I don't...want to hear anymore," he pleaded, refusing to look back at the immortal.

"And to think, he fought so hard for someone that's not even a citizen of his home!" Ardyn exclaimed, driving that stake of doubt even further in.

"I said...stop," he repeated, more force behind his voice.

"He wasted his life for someone who isn't even human!"

"Shut up!" he shouted back, the simple demand echoing off the walls as his chest heaved from exhaustion. For a few moments, there was utter silence, his breaths panting out in a struggle to regain his composure. But it was too late, he already lost it, Ardyn had already hit him where it hurt, and there was no coming back from that point. "Just...shut up," he sighed, letting his eyes slide shut. It was strange, he thought he would have been more upset over something like that, but honest be told...he was just too tired to dwell on it.

The chancellor sauntered a few steps away and glanced back over his shoulder. "You feel it, don't you, that lack of remorse. That's because you never had it, not really, anyway," he went on, this time without interruption. "But, fear not, it's as it should be, as it was intended to be. It's the natural order of things in this world we live in. The fact that you were able to flee this place all those years ago already threw things out of balance. If that weren't the case, then you never would have met Noctis, he would have never grown fond of you, and he would have never come looking for you. If it weren't for that, who knows, he might still be alive."

Somehow, he didn't find it in him to argue back; what he was being told, he couldn't deny them to be false, he had no idea if it was all really true or not. But, he had no proof otherwise. And, he had to admit, it all sounded so plausible to him. As much as he wanted out of here, if it meant Noct risking his life, and possibly losing it, then it wasn't worth it. He was more needed in this world, he had more purpose, and he was the hope people needed. What was he? Without him, things could go on, but without Noctis… without the chosen king…

Ardyn clicked his tongue and walked back over. "You're finally understanding it, aren't you. This is just where you belong. Noctis...all of them, they're better off without someone holding them back," he hummed, leaning back over the table with his palms pressed against the surface. "So, tell me, what is your name?"

Prompto took a deep breath, his gaze still locked on the ceiling as his vision blurred with unspilled tears. His hands shook, he felt so hot and cold at the same time, and after a second he cut his eyes over to the immortal. "M-My name...is-is," he swallowed thickly as his insides twisted into knots, his heart pounded in his chest and ringing blared in his ears.. "My name is...U-Unit...6...0...9...3."


	11. Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by: [Sinikka_von_Wolperting](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinikka_von_Wolperting/pseuds/Sinikka_von_Wolperting), [istoleyourcheesecake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/istoleyourcheesecake/pseuds/istoleyourcheesecake), and [Bagpipes5k2](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) for questions and concerns.
> 
> My [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Elillierose) for support and extra content!
> 
> Again, sorry for the wait, I would have gotten it sooner, but I moved recently. - Still plan on finishing this one...eventually. Ok, so NOW is when I will have to read over what I have written to catch myself up with what all happened in this story. My memory is shit. lmao
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy and things (In story) should move faster from here on out. It's been a bit slowly paced.

For the remainder of their excursion, things went on rather silently; after the news that had been dropped on them, none of them knew what to say or what to think of it all. It was almost too much to take in. If anything, all the pent up frustration and anger was brought out on the various daemons and enemies occupying the long forgotten place. They cleaved their way through with relative ease, making progress at a much faster pace than they had first expected. What they had originally thought to take days was over in the matter of a few hours. Their minds, being as muddled as they were, provided them with exactly what they needed in order to make short work of the task. And before the night was even over, they had obtained what they had come after; however, they didn't allow themselves the time to rejoice.

As they, one by one, exited the ruins, they were all a little surprised at the lack of sunlight; they had just assumed that this was going to take far longer than it had. Not that they were complaining. It just meant they were that much closer to getting Prompto back...and getting their payback. But, the latter would have to wait until all was said and done. Noctis was growing more and more impatient by the second, and the more they had to stand around, the worse it got. And, the fact that they'd now have to wait until they got the materials back to Cid, as well as wait while he repaired the boat, wasn't doing him any favors.

Just the thought of how many more obstacles there still were was enough to give Noctis a headache. Every time he thought they were finally getting close, his mind was sure to remind him just how wrong he was about it. He didn't even bother discussing anything with the others, and as they carried on with their own conversations, he strolled off, heading back towards the Regalia in his rush to get going.

"Again, apologies for the impoliteness," Ignis muttered under his breath with a small bow towards Aranea. "I'm sure you understand though."

She waved a dismissive hand, "Don't worry about it, I'm not taking it personally. But, to be honest, can't say that I blame him. I don't know why they chose to take your friend, but after learning what they've been working on, even I almost feel bad for 'em," he sighed, shifting her weight to one leg. "I don't normally do this, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she offered, her right hand wandering to scratch the back of her neck.

"So...you're not with  _them_  anymore?" Gladio asked skeptically as he set her with a disbelieving stare. "Don't forget, you did try to kill us on command," he reminded, as if any of them could have let that slip their minds.

The mercenary scoffed as she returned the look. "Just because I worked for them didn't mean I had to agree with or even like them," she nearly spat. "And, now that I think about it, if helping you guys in whatever way I can gets under their skin, then I'm willing to risk it," she added, a gleam of pettiness in her eyes. With that in mind, she glanced back to her own dropship, and by her thoughtful hum, the others could only assume what her next inquiry was going to be. Needless to say, there was no need to think about it; with the time they would save, not to mention just how much safer it would be, their choice was obvious. Though, getting the prince on board would probably be a little tricky.

Glancing towards the car, the adviser breathed out a heavy breath and offered to be the one to do it. Slowly, and anxiously, the brunet strolled over, his steps grotesquely squishing and sloshing in the marsh until he stepped onto the more solid ground. With the back of his hand, he knocked lightly on the glass, earning a quick look from the raven. "Noct," he called out, "there's been a slight change of plans."

Interest now piqued, Noctis inhaled in irritation and got back out to lean against the door with his arms folded over his chest. "What do you mean?" he sighed, looking straight into the older man's eyes, demanding to know what all this was about. They were in a hurry, they didn't have time to be changing their minds about things.

Ignis kept the explanation short and sweet, and surprisingly, the prince never once interrupted, he merely listened and allowed the man to finish before saying anything. "You really think we can trust her?" he questioned, retaining all his stubborn tendencies. "That ship of her belongs to the empire; she might be in charge of it, but she's not the real owner of it," he bit out spitefully. "Look, I'm thankful for her help, but I think we can take care of things just fine from here on out," he muttered, turning to climb back in the car.

"Wait," the adviser replied, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "I think you should put a bit more thought into this."

"I did. And, I've made up my mind. We don't need her. As far as we know, she could be lying and it could be nothing but a trap," he mumbled, dead set on standing by his own beliefs.

Now it was the other man's turn to roll his eyes at such childish behavior. "You need to stop trying to bear all this on your own. I know you don't like admitting it, none of us do, but we need the help. If there is a way for us to save any amount of time, even the smallest amount, then don't you think the risks are worth it?" he asked, brows knit as he stared the other down. "You heard her in there, we don't know what they're doing to Prompto, but from the sounds of it, every second counts."

The brunet could see the fight in his eyes, the burning need to stick to his original statement and be done with it. However, he looked a few times in the direction of the others as they talked among themselves. And, despite how much it gnawed at his pride, he couldn't bring himself to argue against the points made; they were valid points, and underneath all his resentments and bitterness, he found himself agreeing. After a few more seconds of him mustering his dignity, he let out something between a breath and a growl, and, without a word, bowed his head and walked past the brunet.

Knowing just how hard that must have been for him, Ignis didn't utter a single word and sauntered after him. After a little bit more of explaining of how this was going to work, and where she could take them, they began getting ready, and mentally prepared themselves for the worst, should it come.

* * *

He felt sick, plain sick to his stomach; after so long of staying true to himself, so many days of holding out, he gave up in the end, and he had never felt so disgusted in his life. But, it was too late, his answer was out there, and there was no going back on it now; Ardyn had already heard the uttering, and the pleased expression was already upon his face.

"See?" he purred, putting the button down for the first time. "Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it?" he questioned, his steady and surprisingly warm hands working to unbind the blond's wrists. "And to think, you were making such a big deal out of something so trivial as a name."

Still, Prompto stayed still...silent, hardly aware of the hands that continued to free him of his discomfort. His eyes stung, his entire body ached, but he lacked the strength and will to move from the spot. It was just words, it was nothing more than that….he had to say it to make it stop, right? It wasn't like he meant any of it, it was the only way. Fingers twitched at his sides and a small and involuntary croak leaked from his burning throat.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I can trust you aren't going anywhere," the immortal chuckled, wasting not another second before his steps echoed off the walls, indicating his departure.

The gunner's eyes slowly turned just in time to see the door closing; had this been just a few days earlier, he would not have hesitated in making a run for it. But, now, the thought was never even an option. Not with how the last time went, and at that time his condition was leagues ahead of what it was now. He highly doubted he could even make it out of the door without his legs giving out on him. Hell, he wasn't sure he could stay on his feet for more than a few seconds. So, he just remained as he was. Stayed there and awaited for the man's return.

Drawing in a deep breath, he allowed his eyes to slide shut; now that he had a moment to himself, everything started to close in at once: the exhaustion, the pain, the thoughts. They all pelted him relentlessly. Yet, somehow, he felt little about them; there was no reaction, he hardly even cared. He just wanted all of it to go away and leave him alone. Was that really too much to ask for?

He wasn't left alone for long before footsteps drew closer...this time there were two pairs. So, both of them were paying him a visit this time. It had been a while since they both graced him with their presence in one go. When they did, it was mostly arguing between the two of them, talking about him, fighting over his 'progress' and 'well-being'. At this point, he wasn't even sure how they felt about him. At times they seemed to be genuinely concerned from him, but most of the times, he was nothing more than a guinea pig for their testing.

As soon as the door was open, something instantly caught his attention, and his nose twitched at the scent. He hated to admit how long it took him to figure out what he was smelling. But, after so many days, it was to be expected.

"I imagine you must be famished," Verstael muttered as he strutted in, paper towel in hand. It was hard to tell what it was exactly he had, but from the aroma, Prompto would have guessed it was bread. Nothing special, and he despised how much he craved something so bland. As dry as his mouth was, it somehow managed to salivate just a small amount as the elder man got closer, and he tried his best not to show just how much he honestly wanted it. "I assure you, I have no ill intent," he went on, gently placing the food next to the blond. "You've deserved it. See it as a reward. Keep this up, and there's more where that came from," he smiled, taking a few steps back to give the younger man some space.

Though his shoulders did relax slightly with the distance, he refused to let his guard down. Suspiciously, paled blue orbs flicked in the direction of the bread; and, though he desperately needed and wanted it, he was unsure of whether or not it was really ok. He took a shuddering breath, ignoring the eyes on him and struggled his way into a sitting position. It was just plain embarrassing how much that slight movement wore him out.

'Dammit,' he thought to himself as his hand moved on its own closer to the meager meal. Even if he had the mental strength to refuse, his body had a mind of its own, reaching for it without his permission. In a matter of seconds, his fingers gripped it, and a trembling arm raised it towards his mouth. Now the smell was hitting like a truck. It both taunted him and nauseated him at the same time. But, the former was heavily outweighing the latter. By the time his lips brushed over it, it was over, there was no self control as he tore a generous bite from the loaf.

"I'll give you time to finish that. And, once you're done, we should get back to business," Verstael explained, his excitement and impatience swelling at the news Ardyn had brought him. It had taken longer than he thought, but things were finally developing in his favor.

"Really?" the chancellor asked, an edge of sympathy in his tone. "The boy just went through so much, surely you would at least allow him a proper night's sleep before you try again. After all, what was that about making sure we didn't push him too far? I recall that being a pretty little concern of yours, was it not?"

It took a moment for the older man to reply, his teeth chewed on his bottom lip and his gaze glanced towards the gunner before he finally let out a long breath. "Very well," he mumbled, clearly not thrilled about this, but it wasn't like he could be against the proposition when the kid was looking right at them. "We'll let him finish that and get him some water too. After that, you can take him to an actual room. After all, he's finally earned a bed," he instructed with a nod towards the blond. Prompto straightened up just a bit at the mention of a bed, and his body chose that moment to remind him of just how stiff it was from sleeping on metal and floors for days. It was something he had started to get used to.

By the time he was half way done with his bread, his abdomen tensed slightly, no longer accustomed to taking things in. Regardless of how much he needed the nutrients, he couldn't bring himself to eat more than that and placed the remainder of the bread back on the paper towel. It wasn't until then that the shame hit him, and he couldn't imagine how he must have appeared to give in without restraint like that. He was behaving like the animal they treated him to be.

His hands instinctively crossed in his lap and his thumbs circled around one another as he stared down. "Whenever you're ready, I shall show you the way," Ardyn sang, bowing towards the blond mockingly. He took the gunner's silence as invitation enough. "Well, come along then, you look as though you're about ready to pass out on the spot," he commented, stepping closer and holding out a hand.

"I-I can walk...on my own," Prompto muttered, his own voice sounding foreign on his ears. He never once looked to the man, let alone his hand, as he carefully jumped down to his feet. To his annoyance, he likely would have stumbled and fallen on the spot had it not been for the chancellor grabbing a hold of his upper arm just in time. He made sure to let his displeasure known, though, as he snatched his arm away. "I said...I got it," he muttered, words weak and shaky.

"I'm sure you do," Ardyn replied, retracting his hands and moving to stand a couple feet away. "If that's the case, then don't expect me to slow down for you; you'll just have to keep up." With that, he turned, his coat swishing with the movement, and he sauntered to the door. He wasn't lying about the not slowing down part; his pace was as quick and confident as it had always been, forcing the blond to walk faster then he felt able to. Luckily, and to his relief, they weren't going for long before the older man came to a stop and waved a hand towards a door.

"Here we are," he announced, typing in a code before a beep sounded out and it slid open to reveal the bare room on the other side. It was nothing much, but it was like heaven in comparison to that one room… "I hope you find it comfortable, seeing as you're going to be in here until morning," he explained, cocking his head to the side, gesturing the younger man to move along. "And, I suppose I should fetch some water, don't want to hear another one of the old man's lectures."

Slowly, reluctantly, Prompto dragged his feet over the threshold, and the first thing, and the only thing he was focusing on was the bed. Sure, it looked stiff and highly uncomfortable, but he wanted nothing more than to fall on it and never move again. There wasn't much to say about the rest of the room, it was dingy and highly unwelcoming. Not that he was expecting anything more out of a place like this.

"At least it beats sleeping at a camp, hmm?" Ardyn questioned, amusement in the wondering. The other never replied, merely cast the man an off-handed glance. The answer to that should have been obvious enough, but he said nothing as he stepped over to sit on the edge of the mattress, and his eyes were back downward, staring at a speck on the floor. His gaze wandered to his wrists, and he just now noticed the raw marks running around them. From the stinging and burning on his ankles, he assumed them to be in a similar condition.

His fingers trailed over the skin, and he winced slightly at the fresh pain that sprouted from the minor touch. Carefully, he turned his right wrist over and his thumb traced over the code, his eyes taking in the new bars that decorated it. Now that he had the chance to really sit and stare at it, to take it all in, he was was completely terrified of what it meant...what would happen when it was complete. If he had to guess, it was only a few marks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and if it's something you'd be interested to see more of. I promise I have a lot planned for this and want to get pretty in depth if I can, so opinions are welcome.


End file.
